Time Of Your Life
by BV Reinheart
Summary: It's BV's last year. It's suppose to be the time of her life, but old friends and new rumors make it hard. Only one thing will help her get through it. Sequel to Learning You Were Wrong Complete Summary inside Rating had to go up because of Rachel River's
1. Life Goes On

A/n: Oh my gosh, seriously I can't believe myself! I undertook this challenge again! Well I can thank my new buddy FS'L' (See I got it right this time!) He especially emailed me for a sequel cuz the sequel I originally mentioned was so Rachel's opinion and he wanted more BV & friends so, I said sure. Here WE GO AGAIN! But it would be nice if you guys read both of them...... cuz the fourth story in the series (#1 is Learning You Were Wrong By: ME! From BV's POV (Sorta) #2 is Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch By: Quidditch16 From Rachel's POV & This Fanfic here! #3 is untitled at the moment From (I forget who's POV! I'll ask!) & #4 will be a BV and Rachel flip flop POV.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and friends (Hermione, Ron, Cho and a bunch of other people aren't mine!)

My gang includes: BV {Of course! Maybe it's the fact she acts like me sometimes! No I am not a teen mom like her either!} Rhonda, Andrea, Rachel( Borrowed from Quidditch16), Jed

FULL SUMMARY: Seventh year is suppose to be the time of your life. But BV's last year is a tough one as we found out in the epilogue in Learning You Were Wrong, We'll step back and see a bit of that in play. And then the best part! Rachel Rivers is back. This time on BV's turf. BV's gotta go on without her _wonderful_ friend ruining her new life. When BV discovers Rhonda's passion for music and her phenomenal voice, BV is intrigued and realizes music heals a lot that reason can't.

* * *

Chapter One

Life Goes On

* * *

"WAAAHH!" A baby cried out. BV jumped and looked around trying to figure out what was making the noise before she realized it was her baby daughter Noel Leigh-Anna up for her midnight snack!

"Yeah Mum, midnight bottle!" BV muttered, "More like four-thirty!" BV grabbed a bottle off the heat tray in her room. She picked up Noel and began to feed her daughter. "Hogwarts was definitely easier, you." BV teased her daughter. Noel just kept drinking from her bottle not caring how her mom teased her! Noel was much older but still rather small. She'd be one year old, the end of the month the day before BV's big "Sweet Sixteen".

"Muma." Noel muttered sleepily as she cuddled next to her mother's warm body. BV smiled even though she was mad and had to get out of bed she treasured moments like that one there. She walked back over to her daughters crib and laid her precious daughter back in bed. She, herself lay back on hers, but sleep would not come. She began to remember her buddies from Hogwarts.

"Cho, Rhonda, Andrea, even Marietta." She murmured.

(A/N: it's gonna start flashing back and forth between present and past beware! Flashback in _italics_)

_"BV, this is Andrea, Andrea, BV Reinheart from Vincentian." Cho said._

_"Hmm." Andrea said sipping some water as Cho said this, but as soon as Cho said, 'Vincentian', Andrea choked on her water. "VINCENTIAN! GOD Damn! You must be a bloody genius then!"_

"Andrea, god, I still wasn't that smart!" BV muttered, "I couldn't save you!"

_"I know who.. Roger... um.. raped." Andrea said shaking._

_"Who?" BV screeched. _

_"It was me." Andrea said her eyes filling with tears._

_"You?" BV asked perplexed._

_"Me. I'm scared BV, what if, you know..." Andrea started trailing off._

"But I was right. Ha!" BV murmured laughing to herself. "Cho, I still don't think I was right about you girl."

_"Uh huh! You think he'd show some decency!" Cho yelled._

_BV argued back, "And you talking about Diggory all the time was really decent?!"_

_"So?" Cho complained._

_"You're yelling at him for the same freaking reason he was scared to ask you out! He was scared you blamed him for Cedric's death! He didn't think you'd like him because of that! And you talking about him all the time made him question if it was gonna work!" BV yelled at Cho. She was being stupid, Harry was being stupid! "I'm going to change and them I'm leaving, I'll be back later!" BV stormed._

"I still had no right to do that to her but hey reality sucks." BV whispered trying to reconsider some of her next accusations against Cho.

_"Listen Chang, I'm know he's not the same around you. He's different with me cuz I'm not a bitch who accuses him on every date of doing something wrong! And you know what Rhonda, I agree with you, but Chang's gotta be willing to back away. Never forget, but move on. She says she wants to but never does! Nothing pisses me off more than someone who puts off what they want the most! She's here for her, not him!" BV yelled back._

"Maybe I was a little harsh with her. But he wasn't the greatest guy! That damn kiss!" BV angrily whispered, "He had no right to do that one!"

_"Someday, Harry, maybe, someday." BV said looking at him as her eyes began to water._

_"Why not today, BV?"_

_"Just... Just..."_

_Harry came closer, "Just why?" He was inches away from her face. They stood about even height wise BV may have had a few inches on Mr. Potter, but not many._

_"Just because I said so!" BV said childishly._

_Harry was now centimeters away, "Not good enough Reinheart." He stretched out his hand and brushed it against her soft cheek._

_"Yes it..." BV started but as soon as she opened her mouth Harry pressed his firmly against hers. BV's eyes widened and she was caught breathless. She quickly pressed herself away._

"Nope, he had no right to do that! Oh My god! I can't remember helping or being really close to Rhonda or Marietta... Well Marietta.... But RHONDA!" She hissed. "New mission" She vowed to the night sky as she fell back asleep.

* * *

JULY 31st

* * *

"Bridgette Viktoria!" Marlene Reinheart yelled out.

"What Mumma?" BV called back.

Marlene started opening the Hogwarts letter, "I assume you would like to know how you did on the O.W.L. exam....."

"MAMA! Don't joke!" BV yelled running down the stairs, "GIVE ME THAT!" She said snatching the letter from her mother's grip. She tore the rest of the letter open. "Oh my gosh these are it!"

"Bridgette, honey, there's a letter behind, you should read that first." Marlene suggested as she poured tea for the two.

"Fine, Mother," BV snarled, she just wanted her scores.

"Dear Miss Reinheart, I hope you are well this summer, here are the results of your O.W.L. exams, I must say I am very impressed Miss Reinheart. Yet, I did expect someone as bright as you to do very well on these exams. I am writing, however, to inform you of a meeting I am willing to plan if you wish. During your classmates Fifth year they each met with their head of households for a career advisor session to decide what N.E.W.T. Classes to be placed in 6th and 7th years. Seventh year, however, all students will start studying their areas of choice, chosen their fifth year at their career planning session. Since you skipped your fifth year and you were not allowed this luxury. At your discretion I would like to arrange a meeting in Diagon Alley before school starts to plan your schedule for your final year. Congratulations again Miss Reinheart, and continued blessings for your years to come. Sincerely, Professor S. Flitwick"

"He seems impressed with your work BV." Marlene noted.

"MAMA!" Noel screeched.

BV turned apologetically towards her mother, "I'll be back in a moment!" BV turned and ran upstairs to grab her one year old daughter. She changed Noel into a little jean overall set with a white top underneath. Noel started walking around while BV found grippy socks. "Oh No you don't!" She said grabbing her daughter around the waist and picking her up. BV laid her daughter on the bed and blew a raspberry on her daughters stomach causing Noel to burst into a fit of laughter. "Come on silly Lily!" She teased Noel.

"Me Noel!" Her daughter stated.

"Yes, you are!" BV said smiling down at her daughter who started stepping slowly backwards down the stairs. Her little legs weren't long enough to walk down the right way. "These moments" BV smirked. She walked down and her Mom looked up at her.

"Bridgette I am simply amazed!" She said handing her the paper with her O.W.L. Scores on it.

Ordinary Wizarding Levels Scores For:

Reinheart, Bridgette Viktoria

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ravenclaw 5th year.

**Ancient Runes**: Outstanding

Theory: 98.7%

**Arithmancy**: Exceeds Expectations

Theory: 96%

**Astrology**: Acceptable

Theory: 90.2%

**Charms and Spells**: Outstanding

Theory: 100%

Practical: 99.2%

**Defenses Against The Dark Arts**: Outstanding

Theory: 94.3%

Practical: 100.2%

**Herbology**: Exceeds Expectations

Theory: 95.6%

**History of Magic**: Acceptable

Theory: 93.5%

**Potions**: Outstanding

Theory: 99.6%

Practical: 100%

**Transfiguration**: Outstanding

Theory: 98.9%

Practical: 99.9%

**O.W.L.'s Scored: 11**

"Stupid Git!" BV scoffed. "Couldn't give me a tenth of a point!"

Marlene amused asked, "In which one?"

"Transfiguration! GOD! That's my ASTROLOGY GRADE?! A 90.2! THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!" BV yelled out. At this another owl flew in through the back door. BV read through the letter. It was from the O.W.L. officials at the ministry. They had recalculated her scores and she actually had a 94.2% in Astrology and a 96.5% in History of Magic giving her two more "Exceeds Expectations" Giving her a total twelve O.W.L.'s! "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" BV yelled out. "THOSE TEST WERE TOO EASY!"

"Honey, don't you think you should write back to Professor Flitwick telling him you'll meet him next week on Wednesday."

"Why Wednesday?" BV questioned.

"Hillary will be back and I have to go to London to meet with Lauren Chang and some other people for work." Marlene explained.

"Sounds good to me! Tell Lauren I said hi!" BV said remembering the lawyer. BV sat and wrote a letter to Professor Flitwick telling him she would meet him Wednesday.

* * *

MEETING WITH FLITWICK

* * *

"Hello, Miss Reinheart! I see you are well!" Professor Flitwick's voice rang out. "If you don't mind I also brought Professor Mc Gonagall."

"No, not at all." BV said getting ready to be mature. The group took a seat at an abandon table of the Leaky Cauldron.

Professor Mc Gonagall said, "Before we start, BV, how is Noel Leigh- Anna doing?" She smiled down at BV.

"How did you know?" BV asked amazed.

The old woman smiled, "Deputy Headmistress usually has a way of finding things out."

"Well in that case," BV started, "She's doing well, but she's still small."

Professor Mc Gonagall looked BV over, "Like her mother, alright."

BV smiled benevolently as Flitwick started, "Well, Bridgette, I hope you got your updated scores." BV nodded, "Well they are fantastic, it just depends where you want to go with them."

"I've never really considered it." BV admitted honestly, "At Vincentian it was a battle of wits, bragging rights. We aimed aimlessly at what the true goal was."

"Yes, I know," Flitwick chimed, "I know Professor De Anna. She's very "Academic" this "Academic" that! For them the Ordinary Wizarding Levels are a joke. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test aren't though."

"Well with these scores..." Professor Mc Gonagall drifted off, "you could go just about anywhere you fancy. And I dare say you will not continue potions just to get away from Professor Snape?"

"_ARE YOU KIDDING_!?" BV laughed, "He's half the fun of it!"

"Chang definitely taught you well. You have a Lauren Chang attitude. Maybe Lauren has competition!" Flitwick smiled.

"I'm not quite sure if that is a good idea to travel as much as she." BV said thinking of Noel.

"Noel?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked.

"Yes, I need some time with her, but I do wish to unburden my mother. Be independent." BV said calmly.

"Lauren reincarnated!" Mc Gonagall laughed. "Lauren told everyone the reason she left home so early was so that her mother wasn't troubled by her anymore. That was a lie!" BV smiled she like being compared to Lauren.

"Well, Bridgette, you could always take on teaching. Go back to Vincentian, De... Ahem... excuse me... _Professor_ De Anna would probably love to have you teaching there." Flitwick said considering the idea.

"Wouldn't it be difficult to raise Noel while I'm teaching?" BV asked worried about this idea.

Mc Gonagall smiled, "Not as hard as you think. Trust me, Professor Vector did it when she was twenty. She'd play with her daughter every night and her detention students would check essays! Weekends mornings were dedicated to finishing the essays and then playing with her daughter the rest of the time."

"What did her daughter do during the day?" BV asked this was what she really was worried about.

"Well she'd stay in Vector's office and use books to start preparing her for the real world. Counting and such. Then she'd use a spell that books would read themselves to her. When her daughter was a little older Vector bewitched the books so they'd correct her when she mispronounced a word. Let's see, her daughter was the top of her class when she was at Hogwarts and then she went into the ministry in International Affairs." Professor Mc Gonagall said.

"Bridgette, you would have morning break too as well as lunch and dinner times." Professor Flitwick said.

"What classes would I have to take?" Bridgette asked. She hated the idea, but it seemed it work best and since she made a mistake, she'd have to pay for it yet again, by sparing her dream career of an Auror.

"Well, it depends on the your focus area..." Professor Flitwick explained, "Each teacher focuses on an area and takes two N.E.W.T. classes on it and then a minor area, or in Professor Mc Gonagall's case a double minor area."

"Huh?" BV asked.

"I focused in Transfiguration, minored in Arithmancy and Potions." Mc Gonagall explained.

"Good combination," BV complimented.

Mc Gonagall smiled, "Thank you."

"Reasonably, we must figure out your area of expertise, see myself I scored rather high on History of Magic too. So decision had to be made." Professor Flitwick pointed out.

"Is it possible to triple minor?" BV asked. She was considering minors in lots of areas: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Spells, Arithmancy and possible Ancient Runes.

"You could Miss Reinheart, but I dare say it will be a challenge." Professor Mc Gonagall stated.

Professor Flitwick stared at her, "Challenge for _her_? I'm not sure I agree Minervia, Bridgette is an outstanding student and I wouldn't be surprised if she took a N.E.W.T. test in some areas she's actually pass already."

"That's your opinion, like Lauren Chang, I am the bearer of bad news. It proves to be difficult even for some of the brightest... Katie Bell... Penelope Clearwater... need I go on?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked.

"No, but one fact we are overlooking is she is a Vincentian student who skipped a year. Katie and Penny never did such a thing. Such a thing at Hogwarts is usually unheard of!" Flitwick exclaimed.

"That's true, but I'm hoping I'm not being to bold in saying this, but it seems this idea isn't appealing to you is it BV?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked staring into the teens eyes.

"No, your not being bold, your being honest and I appreciate that Professor, your right too. This isn't what I dreamed about doing, but I can't live life having my mom bail me out for my mistakes and my choices." BV sighed.

Professor Mc Gonagall looked puzzled into the teens eyes, "Bridgette, didn't hearing what Lauren had to do tell you anything?"

"She got married and had a husband to help her out." BV said agitated.

Flitwick chimed in, "Not that easy, Scott works too, 40 hours a week. Lauren does double careers, and they were doing that when the got married, well not Lauren, but Scott was working minimum wage 40 hours. Lauren was still in school."

Mc Gonagall picked up, "Trust me, BV, if you want it bad enough, like Lauren, you'll get your happy ending."

"Sure, and I can just pop out of Hogwarts and go into Auror training and get to work in one year and then buy a house and raise Noel and try to catch death eaters at the same time!" BV shouted angrily, "I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's possible."

"Wait a second, Bridgette, **_you_** wanted to be an **_Auror_**?" Mc Gonagall questioned.

BV sighed, "I've considered it, and I think I'd be pretty good at it, since I've had a few dark arts classes at Vincentian."

"Good, isn't the problem.... Let's just say this, if it were anybody else in your shoes with your score I'd say yes, but I won't suggest it for you!" Mc Gonagall said gently.

"Why?" BV asked paranoid.

"Because... You'd be putting a target on your back. Trying to catch death eaters, when they themselves wanted you to be a death eater! And you placed your own step-sister in Azkaban! Go ahead, forget Stacey's threat about Noel." Mc Gonagall reprimanded.

BV thought, "Oh the whole he'll get your daughter deal? Yeah Stacey's an empty threat."

Professor Flitwick said, "Bridgette, Stacey may be an empty threat but that doesn't mean she doesn't have friends that want revenge against you! And trust me anyone who looks at you twice knows where your weakness is!"

"Where?" BV snarled getting angry why couldn't they just spit it out!

"Your child, trust me any mother would do anything to save their child." Professor Mc Gonagall said looking apologetically at BV.

"Minervia, she could still get a bit of that death eater catching but in safety, talk to Dumbledore, I think you know what I'm referring to." Professor Flitwick said.

Professor Mc Gonagall sat there searching for the answer and then, "Oh that, well, we shouldn't go around suggesting that! She'd be a great for it, but, she's not of age yet."

"Whatever!" BV said, "I'll go into education, focus on Defenses Against the Dark Arts, minors in Potions and Spells and Charms." BV got up and turned to go out.

"Bridgette," squeaked Professor Flitwick, "Aren't you going to get your supplies for your classes?"

"I thought you guys needed a schedule, and that's what a gave you." BV snarled. "Besides I don't even know what classes I'm taking!"

"Come here, Bridgette Viktoria," Professor Mc Gonagall snapped pointing at the table.

BV angrily came back and sat down. "What!?" She snapped.

"First off calm down, second of all, Defenses, depends who we get as a teacher, but I'd recommend studying abroad for that one, Durmstrang Eighth years have a good course in Defenses, it's for people still in schools or out. Flitwick, Fleur will be taking the course for Gringots..."

"Oh Miss De Lacour, this should be interesting! Bridgette and her should have a lot in common." Flitwick grinned.

"I'm thinking, Bridgette, that you and Miss De Lacour should meet. She's quite a BV at heart. That's just a suggestion." The thing with that though it's an evening class Tuesdays and Thursdays. You'd have to use a portkey to get there. But it'd help you get the decent part of your defenses class. But considering you scored so high with Professor Umbridge" Mc Gonagall rolled her eyes." I don't think any teacher will harm your chances at passing but it'd help to have a decent class... Scott, who teaches that class at Durmstrang, isn't it Kevin Hilliard?"

"A lot of people think that but actually it's not. Their dark arts teacher teaches the class, oh what's his name? Oh Brian Valansy, that's right."

"How does that sound a chance to get away?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked.

"Sounds great." BV said honestly this time. She'd go meet new people and be in a really smart class! She smiled and it felt great.

"Alright, BV" Professor Mc Gonagall said, "Here's a list of the books you'll need this year. And Professor Valansy's is the "Know Your Defense: Gold edition Vol. 8" It's an expensive book, I can tell you that already."

POP! "MOM!" BV screamed as her mother just arrived.

"Hello, Mrs. Reinheart." Tiny Professor Flitwick said extending his hand to her.

Marlene took it, "Professor Flitwick? I guess?"

"Yes, that's me and allow me to introduce, Professor Minervia Mc Gonagall Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress." Marlene shook with Professor Mc Gonagall.

"Smart, young lady you have there." Mc Gonagall said to Marlene.

Marlene smiled at BV, "Yeah, might have to keep her!"

"Definitely!" BV grinned back.

"Yeah, she's very worthy of keeping. Mrs. Reinheart, we" Professor Flitwick gestured to Professor Mc Gonagall and himself, "think it'd be very valuable for Bridgette to study Defense Against the Dark Arts abroad, considering our luck with teachers in the past."

"Defenses?" Marlene asked puzzled and staring down at BV, "I thought you said no being an Auror so Noel could have you there."

"Oh, Mrs. Reinheart! No, not at all! Trust me, I've talked her away from it!" Professor Mc Gonagall laughed. "Teaching defenses against the dark arts, we're looking at Vincentian, maybe Hogwarts if you want to come back BV."

BV smiled, she really wasn't sure but Marlene interrupted her thoughts, "Oh well that changes things! She can study abroad?"

Flitwick chimed in, "It's not very common, the last person we let do it was Katie Bell, and that was to Morealies Academy in Ireland for two weeks. Bridgette would be going Tuesday and Thursday nights to Durmstrang. After her studies."

"Do you really think she can keep up with the work at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Reinheart asked.

Professor Mc Gonagall laughed, "I don't think she'll have any problem, if anything I think it'll increase her grades at Hogwarts, the level is harder and BV will gain a lot of information to put into her essays. She'll gain many useful skills that will aid her in her final year. Professor Valansy is a very strong defenses teacher and he's known for lectures enabling BV to concentrate for longer periods of time and take stronger notes. Hogwarts is shorter and she'll be able to devote a lot of energy towards it since the difference is so significant!"

"One downfall however," Professor Flitwick chirped. "The book is rather expensive. The class may prove to be expensive if we can't get a scholarship for Bridgette."

"But we should be able to get a partial scholarship at the least! But I think we have a good chance of getting her a full scholarship through The Valedictorians of European Education. Usually seventh years apply for award. It's very honorable and for the academic elite, BV will most certainly be getting one. But the scholarships are usually used by seventh years for study abroad programs." Mc Gonagall assure Marlene.

"Bridgette?" The young mom asked her daughter.

"I'm game if you are." BV said.

Marlene said, "Go for it. I agree, I'll pay the difference, just send me a bill or some notification as soon as you know. Good day, professors."

"Good day Mrs. Reinheart." Professor Flitwick said.

"Yes, Good day, and we will rest, assured." Professor Mc Gonagall stated. BV smiled and followed her mom.

"Mum? Where are we going?" BV asked.

"To get your books." Marlene stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where?" BV asked again.

Marlene said, "Oh that's right I never took you to Diagon Alley. Oops! My bad." BV watched as her mother tapped a brick and it opened to Diagon Alley.

"WOW! This is awesome! No more going everywhere to get things. One stop shopping!" BV marveled remembering her Vincentian days! But those were definitely behind her now. '_Life does go on.'_ BV thought to herself.


	2. Hogwarts Forever

a/n: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I know it's a slow get go, but not for long! Besides it's better than trying to read religious documents for Social Justice! (ICKY!)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Hogwarts Forever

* * *

The days dwindled down and September 1st was fast approaching. BV was getting that achy "I don't want to leave" feeling as she spent the last few days of summer with her daughter.

August 31st came fast that night BV kissed her daughter good night and said her good-byes.

"Mumma stay." Noel pleaded.

BV's eyes watered, " Can't, gotta go to school."

"Miss you!" Noel said as she started to cry.

"I'll miss you too!" BV said trying to hold the tears back to stay strong for Noel. She hugged her, "I'll be back soon, I promise, you be good for Grammy and Hillary alright?"

"Okay," Noel sobbed.

"Night, my little angel." BV whispered kissing Noel's forehead.

"Night Mama." Noel whispered as BV tucked her daughter in and turned of the hall light as she went next door and fell asleep in her own bed.

"At least there's no more "midnight bottles"." BV sighed before sleep took over. BV awoke early the next morning and was off to the airport. She'd be going back in time so to speak. "Jet Lag, sucks!" BV muttered as Marlene got her daughter up. BV got into her favorite swimming hoodie and jeans and was off back to London, where she'd meet up with Lauren Chang and then Cho then whomever else found her! The flight was long but enjoyable. BV got off and saw Soi Chang instead.

"Soi! What are you doing here?" BV asked stunned at how much taller and older Soi looked. It had only been almost a year since BV last saw her but from her looks it appeared as though Soi had aged five to ten years. _'She's only 18, she's only 18'_ BV reminded herself. Soi stood there in soft blue jeans and a tight red top. Her flawless black hair was dangling aimlessly but flawless. Soi's face had thinned out and was beckoned with gentle makeup.

"Well, picking you up silly! Lauren had to be in court today." Soi explained.

BV acknowledged it with a quiet, "oh, that explains it!" They walked towards the parking lot and Soi opened her Ford Focus. "American Car, awesome."

"Oh this, yeah, it does it's job, I'm a Ford girl at heart too!" Soi joked smiling, "use to have a Ford Escort but I didn't like it. Didn't ride well with me." Soi smirked.

"Guess that makes a difference" BV responded.

"So how was your summer?" Soi asked starting the car up.

BV said, "It was alright, lots of fun and work, but it evens out."

Soi smiled, "I know how that works! Yeah school and apprenticeships were like that. Fun but lots of work!"

"OH YEAH!" BV interrupted, "How was your graduation?"

"Oh wonderful!" Soi said in a far off voice. BV could see Soi remembering in a sense.

_SOI'S FLASHBACK:_

_"Welcome, zis ez ze night zat ze ztundts have been waiting for zince première year." Madame Maxime started._

_"Zeriously, I want zat diploma!" Soi's friend Fleur De Lacour cursed._

_Soi chuckled, "Yeah, I do too Fleur, I do too."_

_"I hereby graduate, Soi Lio Li Zhang." Madame Maxime stated. Soi had lost track of where she was in the list. She walked down to Madame Maxime, " Congratulations, Soi." She shook her hand._

_"Merci," Soi responded as did all the other students. The school had classes bewitched to write notes in three languages but most of the students spoke French or Spanish. But some who were English or knew it well would speak to each other in English._

_"I hereby graduate Fleur Noel De Lacour." Madame Maxime called out again. Fleur receive her diploma with special treatment. _

_"Triwizard Champ." Soi muttered grinning, "Only a Triwizard Champion."_

_"Soi!" Fleur exclaimed as she stepped next to her class. The two embraced and smiled. Soi looked back up at Fleur and instead saw a face that wasn't Fleur's, it was BV's._

_END OF SOI'S FLASHBACK_

"Hey, kiddo, you ever hear of a Fleur De Lacour?" Soi asked looking over at BV.

"Yeah, she's in a class I plan on taking abroad this year. Eighth year Defenses Against The Dark Arts at Durmstrang."

"Ooh, studying abroad! Well, do me a favor, tell Fleur Soi said hi, she'll know who I am." Soi chuckled.

BV raised an eye brow, "How?"

"Beauxbaton." Soi smirked, "We were best friends there for the longest time!"

BV gasped, "AWH How sweet."

"Yeah, I really miss that chick, feisty and smart, bad combination for working at the bank!" Soi smirked again.

"Yeah, I guess so!" BV said as the car pulled up to King's Cross Station. BV got out and dragged her trunk with her. She went through the barrier and no sooner had she passed through someone was calling her.

"HEY BV!" Cho said as she ran towards her tall blonde girlfriend. "How's Noel?"

"Getting bigger still." BV smiled, "Walking everywhere! Except not in public wants her stroller!" The two embraced each other and started jabbering back and forth about summer time and Noel. When all of a sudden they noticed Rhonda walking towards them. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She had a bright yellow tank top on with a black braided poncho over it with cute low rise flares on.

"Uh Hi guys," Rhonda said awkwardly, "We have a problem come on." She pulled them onto the train. The whistle blew as they found a compartment.

"HEY!" A voice called out and BV turned to see her Russian buddy, Andrea. Andrea was wearing a soft blue tennis dress and totally set it off with dark black jeans underneath it.

"ANDREA!" BV ran towards her and hugged her.

"Rhonda what is it? Something's up." Andrea said as they sat down in the compartment.

Rhonda said, "I'm not pointing fingers, but we have a problem and I think it's Marietta."

"I'm lost." BV said.

Rhonda impatiently exclaimed, "Marietta told Davies! Davies knows you have a baby! He and a whole bunch of guys are gonna think you're an easy ride, BV!"

"Oh let him try!" BV exclaimed hiding her fear of being rapped again.

Andrea said concerned, "BV, Davies is violent, you think Jed nailed you, Davies is worse and you f-in know it!"

"ANDREA!" BV yelled at her friend, "Swearing, I don't need it! And besides I can take care of myself."

"Whatever Reinheart, your in for a hell of a last year and you can thank Marietta." Rhonda said smirking at BV. "I gotta go guys Prefect duties call." Rhonda smirked.

"Yeah thanks, Rhonda." BV said sinking down in her chair as Rhonda left. "God, seriously cut me a break!" BV cursed aloud.

"Oh, BV," Cho whispered hugging her, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Yeah, Cho, but now it's only gonna hurt when I breath." BV whispered feeling sick to her stomach.

Andrea stroked her blonde locks, "Oh BV, calm down, I know your scared and I would be too. But don't let Davies see that. He'll really come on strong if your afraid."

"He's gonna come on strong no matter what." BV sighed. "God, why do I have to be a freaking Vella!"

"Fate," Cho said simply, "Fate has it's own rules, BV, no one can ever fully understand them and if you think you do, you don't."

"Oh come off it Cho! So your saying it was destiny that BV would be rapped and then conceive Noel Leigh- Anna, and finally decide to keep her against everyone's wishes." Rhonda stated.

Andrea was quick to agree with Rhonda, "Yeah, seriously!"

"Yeah seriously, I believe everything happens for a reason, there is no such thing as coincidences, only fate fulfilling itself." Cho said calmly.

"Okay, let's assume Cho's right, then fate's the reason, Davies is going to attempt to rape me again! The reason, your ex-boyfriend kissed me "out of line" if you know what I mean...." BV started

Cho raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Harry," Andrea said angrily, "Seriously, your other ex boyfriend is dead!"

Cho's mouth dropped as she gasped, "He kissed you?"

"Yeah, then I broke and started yelling at him so I think he's a bit afraid of me now." BV smirked.

Cho smiled and said, "He always was, you'd have a murderous glint in your eyes when he was being a crappy boyfriend. I'd be scared too!"

"Yeah, well however he was outta line and he's never going to do it again!" BV smirked.

Cho smiled then Andrea said, "Oh yeah, BV! How's Noel!"

"Cute as ever!" BV smirked, "Yeah it was cute the one night I had to get up to get her a bottle and I was teasing her that Hogwarts was easier and she kinda rolled her eyes as she kept drinking. Then she muttered, "Mumma". It was cute. I thought she'd get fussy when I teased her! Nope, just like me doesn't give a damn!"

"Yeah that's a good thing to have in life," Rhonda said, "My mom was like that for a while!"

Cho smiled, "Yeah Angie Johnson calls it the duck theory. Insults roll right off your back like water does on a duck!"

"True," Andrea said, "She especially needed that! All those Slytherin idiots getting on her case about the..." Andrea said in a bad mock of Jamaican people, " Looking Good Weaves!"

Rhonda smirked, "Yeah Aphrodite, you are definitely not..." Rhonda did a perfect impression, "Looking good!" The girls laughed and then it was really quiet.

Andrea broke it by saying, "Well I'm going to bed." She lay down on BV's lap. BV smirked at Rhonda and Rhonda mouthed the word, 'what'? BV mouthed and gestured, 'braids Looking good weaves!' Rhonda silently laughed. Andrea was well asleep.

"Good thing she sleeps so heavily!" Rhonda said as she grabbed a tiny bit of Andrea's blonde hair.

Cho said, "She is gonna kill you two!"

"AWH come off it Cho!" BV smiled, "She'll look cute!" The two worked until they were ten minutes away from school. They tied the last one up and Cho grabbed Andrea's robe so she could jump right into it. BV and Rhonda's were sitting across on the empty seats with some wrappers from lunch and paper wads of M-A-S-H's. BV had never heard of the game but found it hysterical. Rhonda had the best by far! She was said to marry Professor Snape and have a CV2 (a/n: Little French car, piece of junk at times cuz it's really old!) Rhonda was going to be a professional Quidditch player, even though she never touched a broom except for flying lessons first year! Snape was going to be the next Minister of Magic, Ew! They were going to go to Aruba for their honeymoon and they'd live in a dump in Scotland! And BV's favorite part was that Rhonda would have 4 kids, TRIPLE EWW!

"ANDREA!" Rhonda shouted in Andrea's ear.

**_"Shut it Rhonda!"_** Andrea groaned.

"Ten minutes away!" Cho said.

"WHAT!" Andrea said jumping up and hitting her head off the shelf above her. "Owwie!" Andrea said rubbing her head. "What the...?" She said as she felt her head.

"Looking Good Man!" Cho said in a Jamaican voice.

Andrea's eyes widened, "**YOU DID NOT**!" She looked in the window and saw her head full of braids! "**I LOOK LIKE ANGIE WITH A BAD BLONDE DYE AND ON DRUGS**!"

"No you don't!" BV persisted! "You jammin man!"

"BV!" Andrea shrieked, "You all are dying later!"

Rhonda said, "Hang on we're dying because _you _decided to go to sleep!"

"RHONDA! I never said you could touch my hair!" Andrea yelled.

Rhonda held her hand out, "But you never said we couldn't either!" Rhonda said smiling.

"It's fine, Andrea, Really!" Cho said smiling.

"Yeah, seriously Andrea, you look good." Rhonda said with a straight face.

BV realized she needed to back the other two up, "Actually it's kinda cute Andrea."

"YEAH!" Cho and Rhonda agreed.

Andrea shook her head and put on her robe. The train stopped and the four got off. Then the large crowd kinda separated them. BV was feeling a bit nervous, but if Cho Andrea and Rhonda couldn't find her neither could Davies. BV started walking towards the carriages.

"Hey beautiful," A voice said behind her. She turned quickly and saw Roger Davies right behind her, "how was your summer."

"Better than your day's gonna be!" BV snarled.

He smirked, "Oh really? I don't believe that! You keep this crap up and my night's gonna be pretty damn good. Andrea can tell you. She really enjoyed herself that night." He said maliciously. BV had anger unlike any other raging through her body. Then her heart ordered something that her brain didn't authorize. She slapped his face.

"BV!" Cho called. She saw Davies and BV and instantly knew something was up. _'Oh God!_' She thought.

"Cho, how nice to see you my little seeker." Roger said seductively.

Cho snarled, "Get lost Davies." She grabbed BV's wrist and pulled her towards a carriage where Rhonda Andrea and Marietta were waiting. "Nice slap" She whispered into BV's ear. Cho thought, '_Some things never change! Of course BV slapping people makes Hogwarts, Hogwarts forever.'_


	3. Anything But Ordinary

A/N: Hey Everyone, thanks for the reviews! I apologise for the lateness of this but a bunch of crap has been interfering with the writting process. BV mutters, "men" "Oh Shut up, BV!" ..... ANYWAYS! Yeah it might take a while for the next chapter to come out. I'm entering a novel writting competition, National Novel Writting Month. I take all November to write a 50,000 word novel! BV is so ready with the caffine!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

* * *

Chapter 3

Anything But Ordinary

* * *

"He's such a jerk!" Rhonda whispered as they entered the great hall.

Cho started, "Yeah... Uh Oh!" She stopped BV turned and saw Harry Potter staring at the group. He quickly turned back to his friends acting as though he wasn't looking at them.

"Oh here we go!" BV sighed as she started walking over to Harry.

Andrea smiled, "She can't shut her mouth can she?"

Cho said, "He deserves whatever is coming."

"I don't think she's going to tell him off." Rhonda said watching her.

Marietta noted, "Yeah she'd be walking full stride over there."

BV approached, "Hey Potter" she said sitting down next to him and leaning against her arm which was propped against the table.

He got real tight and was obviously shaken by her, "Oh.. Hi, BV, how was your... your summer." He stammered.

"Great!" BV said thinking, 'Flirting is so much fun and he's so confused!' "Yeah about last year," She started but Harry interrupted.

"Yeah that was my fault BV, I didn't have any right to do that!" BV smiled.

BV started, "Well, anyway, see I've got a rather awkward request."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"See my buddy Cho over there?"

"OH NO YOU DON'T BV!" Harry yelled at her.

BV slapped him playfully, "You poop head! Listen, try it one more time! I seriously think it would work just as long as you two don't blow up at each other for dumb things!"

"BV! No." Harry said firmly staring at BV.

"Why?" BV asked innocently.

Harry stared at her, "I'm just not interested in Cho anymore."

BV sighed, "You want me right?"

"Uh huh." Harry said staring at BV.

"Harry..." She started

"BV, don't tell me no, I can't handle that right now!"

BV sighed again, "I'm sorry but I have to, I'm not interested, it won't work, that's the problem with love."

Harry nodded, "Yeah you can't make people love you if they truly don't."

"Yeah," BV said, "And besides I have too much on my plate now, sorry." BV got up and walked back to the Ravenclaw table with a frustrated look on her face.

"Still wants you?" Rhonda whispered sitting next to her.

BV nodded, "Cho and him are cute too! Damn it." BV sighed.

"Can't change it!" Rhonda said. "He's always gonna like you."

BV sighed, "But that'll break his heart if he keeps hoping on an empty dream!"

"Yeah well, he's being stupid! Besides it's like telling kids not to touch the stove cuz it's hot and they'll get burned. But seriously 99 of kids do it any ways regardless of what you tell them!"

"I guess," BV sighed she hated being the bad guy here, but reality sucked as she was.

The feast went on and slowly students left to go to their dorms. The four girls, Andrea, Cho, Rhonda and BV, were soon faced with the Ravenclaw common entrance. Rhonda smirked, "Navy Quills." Cho stared at her Rhonda retaliated, "I don't make em I just use em!" The girls were soon in the Ravenclaw commons. The girls decided to go to bed early cuz tomorrow was gonna come too soon, and classes would begin again. They climbed to their dormitories. They entered and BV saw Marietta lying on her bed. Marietta looked up at them as they entered. Cho was growling under her breath.

BV hissed quietly, "Chang, just let her alone, she's not worth it."

Cho snarled back, "Yeah but she's the reason Davies won't leave you alone, and if he rapped Andrea, he won't hesitate to rape you."

Marietta must have heard Cho, "I had nothing to do with Davies, Davies was talking about BV's kid before I was face to face with him.

"**BULLSHIT**!" Rhonda screamed, "You're a liar! I heard you tell him information about Noel Leigh-Anna!"

Marietta calmly said, "After he figured it out himself!"

"**OH AND HE JUST RANDOMLY THOUGHT BV HAD A CHILD**!" Andrea yelled.

BV getting uncomfortable spoke sharply, "I don't care how he found out! All I know is he knows about Noel Leigh-Anna and he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants! And he wants me, my body."

"She's right." Cho whispered.

"Yeah I am!" BV snarled, "Yeah, Marietta I really don't give a damn if you told him, but at least be woman enough to tell me. Sneak." BV stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door. She collapsed and started to softly cry. "Why can't we just be the way we were last year! No one knew, everyone treated me equal, now, it's so different. They treat me like I'm so delicate cuz I've dealt with the shit I've dealt with. That doesn't make me more than human! It makes me who I am." BV curled up back against the wall. She sat there a while when there was a knock on the door.

"BV? Can I come in I really need my contacts out." It was Andrea.

BV wiped her tears on the back of her hand, "You have contacts?"

"Yeah, so please, my eyes are getting really irritated." Andrea pleaded.

"Alright," BV said getting up and opening the door. Andrea came in with small glasses on. "You little liar!" BV snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river, BV. How are you, you've been sitting in here for over an hour now!" Andrea whined.

"An hour?" BV asked somewhat dazed.

"Yeah an hour!" Andrea said sitting down on the edge of the tub.

BV just stared at Andrea then she smiled, "You might not wanna sit there! Remember the last time?"

Andrea scrunched her eye brow trying to remember then a she had a dawning look of remembrance in her eyes. "Oh that, true I should move!" She slid off and sat with her back against the tub. "BV, what's wrong, seriously! I think your angrier than your telling us!"

"I'm not really angry per say." BV said thinking of an answer, "I'm just annoyed because this is exactly what I didn't want to happen! Some guy figures it out and then he's gonna annoy me all the time to sleep with him. Then I knew you guys would find out about this stalker guy! Then you'd do exactly what I told you last year I didn't want you doing. Flipping out about me and treating me differently! Admit it, Andrea! Did your out look of me change after you knew about Noel Leigh-Anna? **DID IT**?" BV demanded.

"Fine, BV, yes it did, but because of that I admire you more!" Andrea sighed.

BV closed her eyes, "But that's not how I want people to see me, Andrea! I want them to see a sixteen year old girl who's very bright, loves to swim, has a lot of fun with her friends! Not a girl who grew up too fast and took on mature responsibility!"

"I see." Andrea softly said comprehending the situation by placing her self in BV's shoes. "I think I see where your coming from, but please lay off us tonight and we'll try to be ... hmm what's the phrase... more open to your wishes."

"Yeah," BV said unenthusiastically. She got up walked over to her bed drew the curtains shut and fell asleep clothes and all. She awoke the next morning stiff and uncomfortable because of her jeans. She got out of bed and moped into the bathroom. She got a shower and brushed her teeth. She walked back out into the dorms. Everyone was still sound asleep. She sat down and a vanity next to Rhonda's bed and started brushing her long blonde hair out. She didn't notice Rhonda get up until she was right behind her. Rhonda took BV's brush and began to part her long veela hair. BV said nothing still angered by the previous night. Rhonda said nothing due to her lack of sleep. BV had splashed her when she was brushing her hair. The water flicked onto Rhonda waking her up. Rhonda proceeded to French braid BV's hair. She was done and BV surveyed the two pigtails. She turned and smiled at Rhonda. BV whispered, "Thanks Rhon."

"No problem, BV, just next time sit next to Marietta's bed when you brush your hair." Rhonda said as she climbed back into her bed. BV walked over to her dresser and grabbed her skirt, and a pressed blouse. She began to change into them when she heard someone get up. She turned and saw Andrea roll out of bed. She grabbed her glasses and turned to see who else was up. She saw BV and waved. BV smiled as Andrea went to get her shower. BV threw her tie around her neck and grabbed her sweater and robe from the back of the desk chair. She then proceeded to the common room. She remembered Cho's hint about the tea and coffee and stuff behind the Quidditch picture. She went and opened it and grabbed a Styrofoam cup. She filled it with hot water from her wand. Then after deliberating over the tea choices she chose a Lime with Ginger herbal tea. She let it steep as she pulled out a random muggle book and read for the next hour or so. Then the common room started to slowly fill up. First a sixth year boy came in he smiled at BV and pulled out his copy of yesterday's Daily Prophet. BV kept reading until she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. There was Davies right there.

"Good Morning Gorgeous!" Davies said with a smirk.

BV glared, "Get lost, Roger, you can't touch this, alright? So just give up!" She got up and Roger wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her close and whispered, "Watch it, Reinheart, I always get what I want." He tried to kiss her neck but she squirmed away. He reluctantly let her go and drifted towards the door. BV lifted her collar and began to knot her tie. She flung on her sweater and robe as fast as she could. Then she stormed off to the great hall for breakfast. She arrived and was soon greeted by none other than Harry Potter. BV heard her name and turned she saw Harry she turned back around.

"Oi, BV!" BV rolled her eyes. She turned and snapped a bit harder than she preferred to have.

"**_WHAT_**!"

Harry took a step back, "Woah cranky, watch it. What's wrong with you?"

BV, who was really agitated with everything going on, snapped, "I'm not up for shit this morning and everyone is giving me more than my fair share of shit! Wanna add your name to that list?" BV sarcastically asked.

"BV, calm down, I'm sorry your morning has been crappy, but please, don't take it out on me..." Harry then collapsed trying to make himself look smaller, "Cuz I only a little baby boy." He said in a mock baby voice.

BV leaned back against the table, "Cute Potter, real cute." BV rolled her eyes.

"Watch it, BV, I'm getting annoyed by your attitude." Harry warned.

BV pushed her blonde pigtail behind her head, "Whatever, you don't wanna deal with it then get lost."

"Talk to you later, BV." Harry said walking away. BV sat down as Andrea and Rhonda came into the great hall.

"What pretty boy Potter want?" Rhonda asked sitting down.

BV rolled her eyes, "I think he wanted to hit on my, but that's not gonna go down too well this morning." Andrea quickly looked up. BV raised her eyebrow. Andrea returned the gesture.

"May we inquire why?" Andrea asked awkwardly.

BV smiled, "Let's say I ran into my favorite person this morning. Oh yeah, don't forget to add sarcasm."

"Davies?" Andrea asked as Rhonda passed her the pile of schedules.

BV rolled her eyes yet again, "Who else?"

Rhonda smirked, "Well, I guess you don't count all those Gryffindor sixth year guys that gock right along with Potter."

BV softly shrieked, "What!"

Andrea handed BV her schedule as she said, "Yeah, Dean oh what's his face, Seamus Finnegan, What's his name... Longbottom, and oh yeah, Weasly our king." Rhonda's eyes got wide and she slapped hands with Andrea. Andrea and Rhon started laughing.

BV said, "I'm not gonna ask." She looked at her schedule. "Do we have any classes together."

Cho sat down, "Well depends on your majors."

"Where'd you come from?" Rhonda asked surprised at Cho's sudden appearance.

Cho smirked, "Ravenclaw common room, isn't that where you came from?"

"Ha, Ha." Rhonda sarcastically laughed. "Cute C.C."

Cho smiled, "SOOOOOO..... Who was psychotic enough to take Honors Potions?"

BV said, "Cho, hold your horses, we haven't even got a shot to look at ours yet, besides, how did you know you got it? You weren't here and the schedules are down, there, I think."

"Talked with Flitwick this morning." Cho smirked.

"No potions for me!" Andrea said smiling, "I'm just taking Astrology and Defenses. Yep, my two honors! God damn it!"

"What?" Rhonda asked.

"I got Astrology every night at one a.m." Andrea said.

"Ouch," said Marietta sitting down.

"Tell me about it!" Andrea answered pulling her hair back. "At least I got a bunch of study halls."

"So, what you guys major in?" BV asked staring at her schedule

"Well," Cho started, "Pre-natal nursing, so I have a handful of honors classes. Honors Herbology, Honors Potions, let's see Honors Charms and Spells Class 2."

"Class 2?" Andrea asked.

"There are two different classes a lot of kids need it for their major." Cho explained, "So how about you Rhon?"

"Well, I'm going into the ministry then training to be an unspeakable. So I took Honors Charms, it looks like I'm in Class 1. Then I took Honors Transfiguration, and I'm minoring in Defenses Against the Dark Arts, so I take a general class then take a big fluff test. On top of that I took two general classes, Arithmancy and Runes. How bout you BV?"

"Well I'm going into education, my focus is on Defenses Against the Dark Arts, then I'm gonna minor focus in Potions and Charms.... So that means I got Honors Defenses, Charms, and Potions."

Rhonda turned and gasped at BV, "What are you doing! I thought you'd totally ditch potions!"

BV scoffed, "Yeah, give up fighting with him all the time? Nope I'll take it three times in two days or something like that!" She said consulting her schedule. Cho grabbed it and stared intensely at it.

"God Damn it BV! It seems like all your classes are Defenses Against the Dark Arts!"

BV smiled, "Well yeah, your seeing that extra defenses class Tuesday and Thursday."

"Durmstrang, oh fun!" Cho smirked, "The vorld of Viktor Krum! Viktor is ver king."

"Cho, that's not nice, I know you don't like him, but just drop it." Andrea scolded.

Cho frowned, "Andrea he broke some of my home girls hearts!"

"Including yours?" Andrea asked sympathetically.

Cho scowled at her, "Not me, Hermione, This one over here!" She nudged Rhonda.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight!" Rhonda started, "I only liked him cuz he was rich and good at Quidditch, two things which I am not!" Everyone started laughing. They began to eat then the bell rang. BV And Cho hurried off to Honors Potions in the dungeons.

"Great, enlighten me BV, why did we take this class again?" Cho asked as they walked in.

BV smiled, "Well, I don't know why you decided, but me, I'm good at it and I got a score to settle!"

"BV!" Cho groaned. They looked around as some of the brightest Hogwarts students sat down. The majority was Slytherin and Ravenclaws. The class was annoying that day, it was Periods 1,3,5. BV had a defenses class between then two honors Charms one in between and after the last. BV arrived back at the Common room that night with a crap load of Potions homework. She stayed up all night finishing it. The next day progressed a bit faster with the promise of her first Defenses class at Durmstrang that night. BV took her study hall as an opportunity to catch up on the sleep she missed the previous night. After dinner BV substituted her uniform for a long plaid skirt with a white turtleneck. She unbraided her braids and let the hair fall where it willed. She grabbed her binder and a quill and was off to Professor Mc Gonagall's office. As she was walking she realized this was going to be _anything _but ordinary.


	4. Another Ditch In The Road

A/N: OKAY, OKAY! I am so sorry this took forever. First it was National Novel writting month last month. (Yeah i won too! i finished 50,000 words in one month! go read on Fiction press: A Dying Goddess by: Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart)

Here's the new chapter Happy New Year everyone

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Another Ditch In The Road

* * *

BV soon arrived at Professor Mc Gonagall's office. She knocked on the door and waited. Then mysteriously the door opened itself! So slowly BV proceeded to walk into her office.

"BV? That you hon?" Professor Mc Gonagall called out.

"Yes, it's me." BV called out as the door shut all own it's own.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mc Gonagall called out.

"Sure!" BV called out. She then took a moment to stare around the room. She spotted a table top filled with framed pictures. Some were muggle shots and others Wizarding shots. She walked over and sat on the love seat next to it. She picked up a beautiful silver framed picture. In it was a younger Mc Gonagall and her husband. "Wait a minute! Cho said she was single!" BV muttered setting it down and picking up another. It was of two kids, one that looked very close to her age and a little boy who was about eight or nine. The girl looked Hispanic she had the whole dark wavy hair with tanish skin thing going. The little boy reminded BV heavily of Harry, maybe it was Harry in the picture, except he took his glasses off. Then a very weird picture caught BV's eye. She picked it up and stared at it. There before her stood two Minervia Mc Gonagall's. "What the?" BV asked as she looked the one was rather pretty and attractive, the other fit the definition of a plain Jane. But even she had a sense of beauty around her. The girls looked as if they were about eighteen and they stood embracing each other in gorgeous red gowns. It didn't make any sense to BV.

"Hey, BV." Professor Mc Gonagall as she stepped into the room with a towel around her head and she started to stare at BV. BV didn't respond but she gestured towards the picture with her eyes. Mc Gonagall caught her gaze and responded, "What about it?"

"Who is that?" She asked staring at the two Minervia's.

"Me." Mc Gonagall responded.

"What, is it like two pictures or something?" BV asked confused.

Mc Gonagall groaned, "Oh BV! Use your head!"

BV smirked and decided to play stupid, "Two pictures!"

"BV!" Mc Gonagall groaned as she shook her head, "No, it's me and my twin sister, Diana. Read the frame."

"Diana and Minervia: Twin Goddesses." Then BV read the left side: "Archery and Child bearing" Then the right read, "Wisdom and War" BV pondered for a moment then said, "Roman mythology, too good for Greek?" She joked.

Mc Gonagall said, " Yeah, seriously, my parents weren't keen on Artemis and Athena."

"Which names goes where?" BV asked staring at the picture.

Mc Gonagall pointed at the pretty plain Jane, "That's me, Minervia, goddess of wisdom. And that one." She pointed to the really pretty one, "Is Diana, Goddess of Childbearing and archery. Truly accurate too!"

BV pointed at the wedding picture, "So that's Diana?"

"Actually, no. I have another sister, that's her, Melissa. Diana got married but her picture is in my room."

"So whose kids?" BV asked pointing at the boy and girl.

"Melissa's. That's her little David and her all so stubborn, Theresa. And there." She pointed to another picture with two twin girls in it, "Those are Diana's daughters, Christie and Emily. There so sweet. SO ANYWAY! Are you ready for class?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." BV said worried.

"Okay, from now on, just come in and touch this dragon statue and it'll take you right outside your classroom."

"Alright, Thanks." BV said as she got ready to place her hand on the dragon.

"Off you go, enjoy, BV." Professor Mc Gonagall said. BV held her huge book close to her chest and lay her hand upon the dragon's head. She felt an awkward pulling sensation right behind her back and was instantly transported right outside a classroom. She looked up at a plaque that read: Professor Brian Valansy: Dark Arts. She realized she was in Durmstrang she always read the school was cold. Cold was a bit of an understatement! It was freezing cold. BV decided that the classroom had to be warmer so she stepped inside. She instantly saw Professor Valansy and a girl who looked as though she had a good portion of Veela blood in her. That had to be Fleur De Lacour. She only knew Fleur was a part veela like herself. Then the professor spotted her.

"Hello! You must be that student Minervia sent me, from Hogwarts right?" He greeted her kindly. Fleur snickered at the mention of Hogwarts. BV was beginning to judge Fleur, she knew it was being prejudice, but what was exactly Fleur doing?

"Yes, that's correct, Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart, Sir." BV said extending her hand. He took it and shook as he did BV went on, "You can just call me BV, though."

"Fair enough, BV." He said smiling then he gestured to Fleur, "This is…" He paused as if trying to remember her name, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name, what was it?" Professor Valansy said quite embarrassed. She pushed her hair back BV gazed as it did something her hair normally did too. It caught a good portion of light that made it glitter like the sun.

"Zatz alright, ez Fleur De Lacour." She said her French accent coating the words awkwardly. BV found herself struggling to understand what she was stating. It was extremely obvious English wasn't her first language.

"That's right!" Professor Valansy exclaimed. "Minervia said you two should meet. Lots in common! She thought it be a good thing."

Fleur disregarded the last part, "It would zeem zat nous do have a lot in common wiz each ozer."

"Yeah," BV said not liking Fleur more and more. Fleur looked at her like she was trying to figure out what was up with BV. And BV was struggling to figure out why Fleur had such a nasty attitude.

"Well, the rest should be here any minute take a seat anywhere at all ladies." Professor Valansy coaxed. BV had an awkward habit of taking the second row second seat to the left of the professor the right from the back. She thought it was a good spot, she could see the board, wasn't right in the teachers face, but was close enough to show she was paying attention. Hopefully he was a teacher who preferred to stare straight not walk around the room. BV simply hated teachers like that, they were so hard to follow! BV sat and got comfortable. She wasn't entirely sure she was up to sitting still for two hours! The class filled up with a bunch of kids that looked like they were a bunch of doofus'! BV was not entirely impressed with their attire. She thought it was a little sloppy. It seemed like sweats were uniform for all of them. Only Fleur and herself were dressed nicely. Fleur had a suit on, it was highly possible she had just come from work. The class got underway and dragged. BV was trying to stay focused but it wasn't easy at all! Mercifully he gave them a twenty minute break. He told them they could go to the dinning hall and order a coffee or something. On her way out Fleur fell into step with BV.

"What do tu zink of ze class?" Fleur asked.

"Tricky, I'm use to my classes being shorter." BV said smiling.

"Yeah, well at ze very least he talked for an heure et quarte." Fleur said not knowing how to translate the last part of her statement.

"Heure et quarte?" BV asked, "Is that like and hour and fifteen minuets?"

"Oui, in Fronch. Ez difficult for moi to translate zome words, ozers ez very easy." Fleur said slightly blushing.

"Yeah I have a friend if she gets really angry she'll start cussing in Russian. And trust me you really don't have a clue about she's trying to say. It sounds so violent!" BV smirked thinking about Andrea's outburst.

"Viktor does zat a lot, zen you have no clue about ze Bulgarian stuff he ez attempting to zay!" Fleur smirked.

"He still go to school here? I know they have this whole nasty eight year program here." BV inquired. Viktor Krum was one of her brother's favorite players when he was alive.

"Non, he graduated last year." Fleur said as they entered the Great Hall of Durmstrang.

"I always heard it looked like the grand staircase in Titanic, no lie huh, Fleur?" BV said gazing at a perfect replica of the Grand Staircase in the muggle version of Titanic.

"Zeriously!" Fleur said reaching out to touch the rail. "Ez pure dorre." Fleur gasped.

"Gold." BV smirked.

"Zhut up, BV." Fleur said smiling back, "Moi English ez not whaz ze word… ah zhit! French again BV, bon yet!"

BV raised an eyebrow trying to translate, "Good?"

"OUI!" Fleur said smiling, "See, not all zat yet!"

BV smirked, "Well at least I'm good at guessing what your trying to say!"

"BV!" Fleur scowled as they sat with a group of kids from all over and picked up menus. There was a huge list of café drinks and small food items. "ZEE! Zis ez what Ogwarts needed to do when nous were zere!"

"Yeah, hey Fleur you were there for that Triwizard tournament right?" BV asked ordering a small café au lait.

"Oui, it waz zo much fun. Nice chateau, but zere was too much of zat ugly armor." Fleur said, "Nice people. 'Arry was on of zem!"

"Harry?" BV questioned afraid of her answer.

"Oui, 'Arry Potter." Fleur said.

"Yeah. I know him too." BV said glaring angrily at her cup thinking about Harry.

Fleur sensed something sour, "What, tu amie pas 'Arry?"

BV smirked, "Ready for my only French I know Fleur? Je deteste 'Arry Potter"

"Oh BV!" Fleur exclaimed waving a hand around, "Arry ez zuch a zweetheart!"

BV snickered, "Yeah, well, I haven't had the best of times with him!"

"Zo, who else do tu know at Ogwarts?" Fleur asked, "Zho Zhang?"

"Cho?" BV asked smiling, "Yeah I know her and Soi, said to tell you hi."

"ZOI! Je miss her zo badly, how ez zhe?" Fleur exclaimed smiling.

BV sipped her drink, "Wonderful. She said I'd like you."

"Do tu?" Fleur asked sipping on her cappichino.

BV simply stated, "You're something else." With that they got up for the rest of class. The class was almost over when the homework came.

"Okay, class, Vell, I have to tell you this is a tough class. So expect tough homework. No excuses. Next class two rolls of parchment on Tara Bryan's theory of Dark Arts in the 1930's. And a three scroll summary of the first two chapters." BV sat wide eyed and gaping. FIVE ROLLS IN TWO DAYS!? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It couldn't be that bad! She stood up as the class was dismissed She went to Professor Valansy's desk. "Oh you need to be getting home don't you." He opened a drawer and pulled out a small necklace it reminded BV of a time turner. "This is a place exchanger. It acts like a portkey and will take you back to Professor Mc Gonagall's. Turn it upside, tap it saying Emerald. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you see you in two days, I guess, goodbye Professor Valansy." BV said turning the necklace. She fell right back into Professor Mc Gonagall's office.

"How was class BV?" Mc Gonagall questioned as BV stood up rubbing her backside.

BV grunted, "Tough." She continued to rub.

"Well if you need any books, don't hesitate to ask me for a slip to the restricted section." She said dipping her quill into a pot of ink.

BV smiled, "Thank you." She left back for Ravenclaw commons. She went in and dragged herself across the floor to her bed. Collapsing thankfully on it.

"That bad, huh?" A voice said with a glimmer of sarcasm in it. She sat up there was Marietta reading a book.

BV's blood began to boil, "You wouldn't give a damn anyway!"

"You know, I think you're right. Considering all the things you've been saying about me." Marietta snapped.

BV raised an eyebrow, "What things I've said. I haven't said a damn thing about you. You're not worth talking about!"

"Yeah, well there's doggy things about you Reinheart, wanna know?" Marietta taunted.

BV knew she shouldn't be doing this but she bit, "No really, yes, I would like to know. Name it Marietta!"

"Midnight in the old Transfiguration room. The one next to the astronomy tower." Marietta said.

"Tonight?" BV asked with a scowl upon her face.

Marietta stared at her, "Yes, tonight, stupid. Talk to you later." She said closing her drapes. BV wondered what could be going around. Andrea came up and smiled.

"Hey, BV!" What's up? How was it?" Andrea asked.

BV said twirling her blonde hair, "cool, it's real hard though. Five rolls of parchment by next class. Two topics."

"That sucks, well if you need a hand I'd say go to Rhonda."

"Yeah, where is she?" BV asked.

Andrea scrunched her face, "Commons, or at least she should be Curfew is in a half and hour."

"I think I'll catch her now." She went down to the commons and began to look around. She decided Rhonda had to be in the library. She went and couldn't find her. She was walking back when she heard, faintly, a piano playing. She followed the sound and it lead to a deserted hallway. She walked to the end. She couldn't recall ever walking down this hall before. She opened a door as the music swelled and she could now hear a voice as she stepped into a bright white room.

"AND EI EH I willlll always love you ooh, ooh. I will always love you."

BV saw three doors and chose to enter the room to her left. The music seemed to be coming from there. The room was dark and lit by what seemed like thousands of candles. There was a gold vaulted ceiling and dark red drapes hanging from the ceiling tall bay windows. In front of one there was a large white grand piano. There was a girl sitting there, she looked oddly familiar. BV edged closer as the girl continued to sing.

"I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of."

BV noticed an image on the girls back. It was a angel that was angled to look towards the sky. The angel appeared to be singing too. Underneath there was an inscription that read:

De Anna Thompson

11/12/88

Never hold back; sing baby girl.

All of a sudden the girl had stopped singing she whipped around and stared at BV as if she wasn't sure she was hallucinating.

"BV! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

BV croaked, "Rhonda?"

Rhonda repeated herself, "What are you doing here?" She followed BV's stare to her shoulder. She slung her left hand over the right shoulder. She grasped it firmly.

BV's curiosity won, "Rhonda, what is that?"

Rhonda sarcastically asked, "What's it look like?"

BV snarled getting agitated with Rhonda's sarcasm, "Yeah I know it's a tattoo! What's all the crap underneath it?"

"CRAP!?" Rhonda shrieked clearly angry at BV's disrespectful attitude about it. "LEAVE BV, GOD! You're such a dumb.. dumb… COW!"

BV laughed, "A cow? Rhonda, calm down. I ask you something and you like totally flip out!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Rhonda said standing up and with one swift motion she slapped BV across her pale face. BV eyes opened in amazement and shock that Rhonda had done that. She gasped and stuttered but no words could come out. "THERE! Seriously Reinheart you act like you're the only one allowed to keep a secret from us! You gotta stop being so god-damn self centered. I don't wanna talk about got that!?"

"Yeah." BV said, "Rhonda, I still don't get why you did that." She said gesturing her face.

Rhonda took a deep breath, "Here's how it works, BV. Aphrodite is naturally charming and pleasant. C.C.'s naturally naïve about men. I'm naturally easily angered. You're naturally a nosy bitch. Nothing personal, BV."

BV found herself getting angry very quickly, "Yeah Rhonda, nothing personal." She stormed out of there angrier than she had been the whole night. She argued aloud the whole way back to Ravenclaw commons.

"Who does she think she is? Rachel Rivers is the only one who's ever gotten away with saying crap like that. Talk about outta place. That may replace Harry kissing me as the number two thing that pisses me off the most! Navy quills!" BV stormed up to the dormitories and closed her curtains waiting till midnight to go figure out what the hell was up with Marietta.

-----

While BV was gone.

------

BV left the common room and Marietta waited. She opened her curtains around her four poster bed.

"Hey Andrea." She said. Andrea nodded at least she had remained civil to her. Rhonda and Cho just hated her guts. She went down to the commons and waited.

"Hey, Marietta." Roger Davies said as he set down a bag. He smelled like some girls perfume.

Marietta looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Who was it tonight?"

"Some hot Hufflepuff chick." Roger said leaning against the mantle. "So did Reinheart buy it?"

Marietta nodded, "Yeah the old transfiguration classroom next to the astronomy tower. Midnight Davies." She said smiling.

"So remind me again why you're doing this shit to Reinheart." Roger said conjuring a pear from his backpack.

"Oh you know, my reasons." Marietta said knowingly.

Roger bit into the pear, "no I don't know enlighten me."

"Little veela is getting in my way of a certain someone who my family has a score to settle with."

Davies raised an eyebrow, "Potter?" Marietta nodded then Roger continued, "This whole thing with the ministry battle last year?"

"Got my aunt seriously demoted." Marietta said, "My dad doesn't have his job anymore. My mom is out on her child support."

"That's right, forgot you lived with your dad. But Marietta, I don't get it though. She's getting in your way so why do you want to harm her, by letting me go after her?"

"Think on it Davies. I get Potter, I get rid of some of my family's pain. She's standing between me and Potter. She's had it a bit to easy since Jed got her."

"Jed?" Roger asked.

Marietta sighed, "You dim wit! The dude that got her pregnant with the kid!"

"You never told me his name. Whatever, Marietta I'm not gonna go full out on her tonight, I think I'd rather slowly destroy her."

"Do whatever, but somewhat quickly I don't have time to shit around." Marietta said as she left for the dorms.


	5. I'm Going All Alone

hey everyone i'm so sorry this took _**forever**_! can we spell midterms and college fairs? Thanks so much for all the reviews.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I'm Going All Alone

* * *

BV looked down at her watch it was a quarter till midnight. She jumped out of bed and saw Marietta's bed was empty. She was waiting for BV. BV snuck out of the common room. She stood in the hallway and was grateful that her brother taught her an invisibility charm. She used it back at Vincentian so she could finish massive loads of homework in the library. This time she had a score to settle. She walked up and saw the door to the classroom was ajar. She stepped in and removed the charm.

"Marietta, get out here." BV demanded holding her wand at the ready. It wouldn't surprise her if Marietta didn't show up, but on the other hand it wouldn't surprise her if Marietta jumped her from behind.

"BV." Marietta said from somewhere in the shadows.

"LUMOS" BV cried and as she did she was grabbed from behind.

A hand was slapped across her mouth"Shut up, BV." She turned a pinch and saw what appeared to be Roger Davies. Roger flung BV into an old desk. "So we meet again, my precious, delicate, veela." He fingered her blonde hair.

"Get off." BV mumbled from under his hand.

Roger raised an eyebrow"Get off? Oh, BV, good joke. I'll get off of you whenever I feel like it." He said leaning forward and kissing BV's neck. BV groaned this could not be happening again"OH Reinheart." Roger taunted"I hope that little sexy groan is because of me."

"In your dreams" BV scowled slowly trying to figure a way out of this. Roger was twice her size and had his arms tightly around her. Then she realized she still had her clothes from Durmstrang on. She had heels on. She slowly raised her left leg. She tried to remember what Pierre had told her growing up. People always thought BV should have had a sister not a brother. Not BV, she liked having a brother and this year it proved it was better that she did. Pierre taught her everything about defending herself. But some of it was slipping away. But from behind her BV remembered clearly, only because her brother would grab her from behind and expect her to get him off. She always remembered the heel only because she used it once on Pierre and he wasn't expecting it so it hurt a great deal. She counted to three in her head and took the edge of her heel down Roger's leg then stomped right on his toes. Roger yelped in pain and quickly let go of BV who fled off running. She ran and ran trying to get back to Ravenclaw commons. This was proving not to be BV's night. She round the last corner before Ravenclaw commons and got caught by none other than Professor Snape himself. BV closed her eyes hoping against hope that this wasn't happening to her right now..

"Good Evening Miss Reinheart." Snape said silkily. _'Slimy Git'_ BV thought_, 'always has to catch me when I'm pissed.'_

"Hello, Professor." She said expecting the worst.

Snape stared at BV her calm nature was taking him by surprise, considering he just caught her running with tears in her eyes. "What, may I ask, are you doing out of bed"

BV wanted to respond maliciously but didn't want to get herself in more trouble"Settling a score with a few of my fellow Ravenclaws."

"Oh that so? Whom" Snape asked. BV smiled if she was going down she was going to take Roger and Marietta down with her.

"Marietta Edgecomb, and she brought Roger Davies to attack me from behind." She said smirking.

Snape stared at her"And you" He stressed you"got away from Davies"

"It helps to have a big brother growing up." BV simply stated. Snape heard footsteps but they turned around and saw nothing.

"Miss Reinheart take me into Ravenclaw Commons. I think Miss Edgecomb and Mr. Davies have returned." Snape commanded.

They reached the end of the tunnel. When they looked below and saw Marietta staring worriedly at Roger's leg.

"Does, it hurt" Marietta asked conjuring some ice wrapped in a towel.

Roger glared at her"Little slut, can't believe she did that. What are the odds of her having heels on"

Snape turned around and looked at BV's feet. A glistening pair of black high heels glittered at him. He smiled at least her brother taught her properly. "Miss Reinheart, I'm going to make you invisible. I think you know the counter since at Vincentian you are so much farther in your studies than us lowly Hogwarts people."

"Yes, I know the counter." BV simply stated.

Snape looked at her"I shall talk to you after class tomorrow."

"Yes, Professor." BV said as Snape whispered the same curse that BV used to get to the Astrology tower. BV snuck down and went back up to her Dorms. Snape came down to unleash his wrath upon Davies and Marietta.

BV entered the dorms quietly shutting the door behind her"BV" A voice hissed. BV turned there stood Andrea in her robes. She had forgotten about her 1 a.m. astrology class.

"Hi, Andrea." BV said casually walking to bed.

Andrea snarled"Where were you"

"Out settling a score with Marietta." BV gestured towards the empty bed of Marietta.

"You didn't get caught" Andrea asked amazed.

BV smiled"Oh, no I got caught, but they're in more trouble than me."

"_They're_" Andrea questioned pulling her hair into a floppy bun.

"Marietta and Davies." BV said as she grabbed her nightgown from her chest.

Andrea stopped and whipped around"Davies? What was he doing there"

BV shrugged"Guess Marietta wanted him to attack me."

"From the tone of your voice I guess Davies didn't get close." Andrea said grabbing her bag.

BV smiled"I used a heel, took it the whole length of his leg and stomped on his toe."

"Ouch" Andrea winced holding her eyes shut imagining it.

BV smiled back"Yeah, well, goodnight Aphrodite."

"Night" Andrea said as she walked towards Ravenclaw Commons and BV collapsed into bed.

* * *

Next afternoon

* * *

BV sat on her bed the warm September breeze fluttered through the open window and brushed against BV's face. She growled at her defenses homework in front of her.

"Hey, BV" Andrea said walking into the room.

"Hey chickadee" BV responded biting on her quill. BV rolled over to take a break and saw Andrea fiddling with a small package from home. "HEY! What's that" BV inquired. Andrea looked up from reading the letter.

"they've decided." She said gravely. She opened the box and a small diamond ring fell to the floor. It gave a heavy **CLINK** when it hit the floor. She picked it up and finished reading her letter.

"Decided what" BV inquired.

Andrea didn't respond right away. She set her letter down and stared at the ring apprehensively. Looking it over as if trying to figure out what to make of the ring. She slipped the tiny gold ring on and looked at it.

"Hey, Andrea" BV persisted.

Again Andrea didn't respond she just gazed at the ring then she pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her body. Then she lowered her head and BV heard a small sob escape Andrea's mouth. Then the sob turned into tears pouring down her face. Andrea shook her beautiful golden hair"I don't know why I'm crying! GOD I KNEW TOO" She started to sob and laugh at the same time"Really, why am I doing this, I KNEW, OH GOD I KNEW" Andrea shrieked getting rather annoyed with herself.

BV got up and sat across from Andrea on her bed"Andrea, what's wrong"

Andrea laughed"I guess nothing, guess what, I'm getting married"

**BAMM!** Rhonda had entered and dropped the massive amounts of books she was carrying and BV fell off Andrea's bed.

"**WHAT**" The two girls screamed.

Andrea, still crying said"Yeah, funny ain't it"

Rhonda exclaimed as she picked up books"A, I didn't know you were dating."

"I wasn't, Rhon. I'm Russian with old fashion parents." Andrea said.

"So" BV asked confused.

Rhonda stepped over to Andrea and gave her a sympathetic hug"I'm sorry, you didn't get a say did you"

Andrea nodded into Rhonda's shoulder then looked up to address BV"BV, some Russian families still do the whole arranged marriage thing, my family being one of them."

"Oh" BV said as an overwhelming sensation of stupidity washed over her"I'm so sorry."

Rhonda stroked Andrea's golden blonde curls"What's the lucky guys name"

"Ryan." Andrea said helplessly.

"Ah…" Rhonda started"WAIT! What happened to old Dimitre"

Andrea glared at Rhonda"Shut up. You know he and my parents don't get along."

"And you don't like him more than a friend right" Rhonda prompted.

Andrea's face fell"No I loved him, Rhon, more than I think either of us knew."

BV raised her hand childishly"Hang on! Hang on! Who is this Dimitre"

Rhonda smirked"Andrea's best friend since they were like five"

"Yeah, well, keep going Rhonda." Andrea said crossing her arms across her chest.

Rhonda smiled weakly"Yeah and he asked Andrea's parents for their blessings and well…"

Andrea supplied the answer"They said no."

"OOH! NO FAIR! NOT AT ALL" BV shrieked.

"Yeah, well, sure it is. He didn't take long to forget about me. According to my parents he married a good friend of theirs, daughter, Katerina."

"AWH APHRODITE" Rhonda exclaimed hugging Andrea close.

BV clicked her tongue"That's not right of them at all. You've just had your heart broken and they want you to get over it by getting married."

Andrea shrugged"Well I guess they want me to get over it.

"But your not ready to yet." BV argued.

"Yeah, time heals what reason cannot, Andrea. Reasoning: brains: brains are not gonna get you outta this one." Rhonda simply stated.

"Yeah I know, well Rhon, I kinda have no choice! They want their little girl to get married and give them grandchildren before they die." Andrea sighed discontentedly.

BV shook her head"Andrea, that's really not fair… you know if you do that what'll happen to you? You're gonna be some man's slave. Bare foot, pregnant and cooking for him all the time."

"And give up the life you've worked so hard for." Rhonda said"Andrea you gotta tell them you don't want to. Tell them your heart still lies with Dimitre."

In Andrea's eyes a fire was lit, she looked beyond angry"Oh sure, Rhonda! You tell my parents you don't wanna get married and I may as well be the dinner special for Christmas."

"Andrea." Rhonda said with a glint of sarcasm in her voice"They won't do that to you."

Andrea raised her eyebrow"Wanna bet? But on the other hand I agree with you two"

"You do" BV questioned.

"Yes, I do." Andrea started"But my parents don't and trust me, the way I've been raised, if it came down to it I'd be obliged to die for my parents. Besides, they want me married so badly that if they have to they will drag me down the aisle screaming and kicking" she finished laughing"So I guess wedding bells are ringing early"

"Yeah, A." Rhonda said as if she just got an idea in her head. Andrea raised her head. "Yeah have you ever met this guy"

Andrea shook her head"Never, gotta trust my parents."

"Yeah but why don't they let you find a love match" BV asked as she rearranged herself so Rhonda could sit down.

Rhonda sat as Andrea continued"Well for starters I'm 18. Next thing they let my brother Ilea find his love match and they're getting a divorce. Finally, I'm never going to marry my true love."

"Dimitre." Rhonda said under her breath.

"Yeah." Andrea said as she got up and grabbed a light soft blue cloak.

She quickly left without a word. Rhonda and BV shook their heads and each returned to their own work.

* * *

NEXT CLASS AT DURMSTRANG

* * *

"Bonjour" Fleur said looking up at BV as she entered the room.

"Hey, Fleur." BV said sitting down her eyes darkened from a late bed time and an early wake up to finish her essays. Fleur scratched out something"Having difficulties mon amie" BV laughed she asked Cho to teach her a bit of French, Soi taught Cho, Fleur taught Soi.

"Bon" Fleur said"Zat's done! Zo, where did tu learn some French"

"Cho, who learned from Soi who learned from…" BV started

"Moi." Fleur said smiling. "Zrickle effect."

BV smiled"Yeah you said it Fleur" The class soon began and BV found herself able to pay attention extremely well to about ten minuets before break. At the break she and Fleur walked to the great hall.

"Zo, what ez new wiz you BV" Fleur asked holding the door for BV.

BV thought"Well my good friend Andrea received word of her wedding this summer"

"Zat's zome news" Fleur smiled.

"Yeah, she's not that excited though" BV said sympathetically towards Andrea's predicament.

Fleur smiled"Oui, zat zounds oh zo familiar." BV raised an eyebrow"Yeah. My friend Maria was forced to marry by her 22nd anneversaire." The break was over before BV was really ready for an ending to her conversations with Fleur. The class passed quickly and BV was rewarded with very simple homework. She bade Fleur goodbye as she turned her place exchanger. She arrived in Professor Mc Gonagall's office almost immediately. She announced her arrival but Professor Mc Gonagall was nowhere to be found. She quietly left and shut the door. She got all but two feet before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"BV" Someone said and BV slowly turned around...

(A/N: Yeah okay no getting mad about the cliff hanger, I usually don't do that you guys, so don't get mad it's just once!)


	6. Will I Ever Learn From My Mistakes?

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about the reposting. I said something i probably shouldn't have and Rach told me it was to ironic! SoI changed it!

I wanted to take the time to tell you all that my computer is down right now. stupid monitor broke so until I replace that my access to a computer is limited! (At the library on a half day when I should be sleeping!) Thanks for the reviews so far!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Will I Ever Learn From My Mistakes

* * *

BV whipped around, "HARRY! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, BV, hey what were you doing in there? Getting in trouble?" Harry asked smiling his hand staying on BV's shoulder.

BV snarled, "No, I take an extra defenses class at Durmstrang." She showed him her book. "Where you are someone's favorite topic of discussion."

"Who?" Harry asked obviously intrigued.

BV smiled, "Fleur De Lacour."

"Ah, so that's where she is these days! How's she been?" Harry asked intrigued further.

"Wonderful…" BV answered sarcastically, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to Ravenclaw commons before I get hell from Snape again." BV snapped as she walked away.

"BV!" Harry called as he ran to catch up with her, " What happened with Snape?"

BV closed her eyes remembering.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_"Miss Reinheart, a word if you please?" Professor Snape called out after the bell rang. BV set her bag down and waited for him to continue. She challenged him with her eyes wanting to get on with her day. "I believe the other night I told you that we would arrange your detention soon."_

_"Uh Huh." BV said resting her weight on one of her hips._

_"Yes, well I think you would do fantastically working to make me several healing potions for Madame Pomprey. Each by hand, Miss Reinheart, no duplication charms, if you do I will know. Then I believe Professor Vector has a huge stack of papers that need to be filed."_

_"Whatever." BV responded, this wasn't so bad….._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"Yeah well now I gotta serve my detention, talk to you later." BV stated.

"BV! That's not fair, Davies and Marietta only got stuck grading test for Flitwick." Harry exclaimed.

BV sighed, "yeah well it's Snape, since when has Snape been fair?"

Harry smiled, "Never, so I guess I found one thing we've got in common!"

BV rested her weight in her hip, "What's that?"

"Snape really hates both of us!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, great thing to have in common, bye!" BV said getting agitated by Harry's immaturity.

Harry tried to stop her, "BV! Why are you being so, stuck up?"

"Because," BV stated, "I hate to be hit on when I know the guy that's hitting on me belongs with another girl!"

"You mean Cho, don't you?" Harry asked.

BV smiled, "Yeah, you two were made for each other! Not you and me, I've got my own happy ending else where! You're Cho's happily ever after, go make it for her, cuz in your being her happy ending you find your happy ending. Night, Harry. BV walked back to Ravenclaw commons to drop off her book.

As she left Harry whispered, "Through Cho I found you."

About twenty feet from the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common room another hand flung itself across BV's mouth.

"Hey, BV." The cold voice of Roger Davies cooed.

BV closed her eyes and snarled, "get lost, Davies, I don't wanna hear it."

"Oh, BV, it's not that simple!" Roger quoted, "It's far more complicated than that. You should know, I'm a Jed kinda guy."

BV's blood ran cold her pulse quickened. She was shocked, "Jed? How do you know about Jed." She spat venomously her voice quivering.

"I have my sources. Besides, if you remember Jed, you remember if he didn't get what he wanted from concession, he'd get it by force."

BV snapped, "I know that, get out of my way Davies or didn't the other night teach you anything?"

"Oh, yes, it did BV. I taught me that you're still afraid of me, and that's how I want it to be. Night, ma chere."

BV's first reaction was to chase after him and beat the snot out of him. But the scared and afraid BV spoke and kept her there. She finally moved and quickly dropped off her book on a table in the commons, she'd get it later. She flung on her black school robes and went to the dungeons to start her potion making for the night. BV arrived to an awaiting Snape.

"Tardiness is not acceptable, Miss Reinheart." Snape silkily said.

BV glared at him, "Yeah, sorry, I got caught up at Durmstrang, class ran long."

"Well get started the ingredients are in that cabinet" he pointed to an open cabinet, "Yes and the numbers of potions are on top of the directions. The jars are next to my desk in that box, they'll magically refill. And I need to remind you no magic, for I will know." Snape commanded, "Good night, Miss Reinheart."

"Night," BV snarled as she picked up the first direction sheet. "alright, I can make a burn healing potion." Then she saw the quantity, 32. "AWH come off! Is he serious that'll take all night alone! How many more are there?" BV questioned to no one. She looked three more sheets under that. There was a new potion to her a fathmousis potion. BV knew it was a branch off potion of the Fortimus potion but she wasn't sure what it suppressed. She read the top of the page, "A suppressant of legilimency attempts used with occlumency."

BV wondered aloud, "Who would need such a potion? Hmm, only one of those, it's tricky too." BV decided she'd try this one while she was still awake, the fever reducing potion she could do it in her sleep, she'd made it so many times for Noel under her mother's supervision. She gathered the ingredients and began when the potion needed to simmer for an hour and a half, BV began to prepare the table for the dreamless sleep potion. After that she arranged her other tables knowing if she started one that would be very stupid! She'd over cook her new potion and since she never worked with it before she didn't know what would happen to it if it did indeed over cook. BV sat there for another hour as her fathmousis potion brewed. Then she continued. She put it in three glass jars and set them on Snape's desk with a label under them. The night passed slowly and BV finally finished at 6:45 in the morning. Snape came down just as BV was twisting the cap of the last jar on.

"Done." She said weakly.

Snape obviously surprised said, "Well that's part one, done Miss Reinheart, of course I think you may have cheated." He waved his wand and nothing happed to BV's jars of potions. "Impressive Miss Reinheart, you remained awake and finished with out magic, now the accuracy." He waved his wand again and the Fathmousis potions jar got a red cap on it's lid. "alright." He went to the next three and they all were given different color lids.

"Miss Reinheart, you should have considered going into Medwizardry, you're quite gifted at potions. I'm surprised you made a satisfactory Fathmousis potion." Snape complimented.

"Thank you, Sir." BV said sitting down her feet were crying out in pain.

"Now off to Professor Vector's she'll be waiting." Snape commanded. BV arose and almost fell over with exhaustion.

"You, know." BV said quietly and sleepily, "This really isn't fair, Roger and Marietta only had to grade test for Flitwick." She walked slowly towards the door. As she left Professor Snape commented:

"That's one hell of girl, so much like Lauren, yet so far away."

* * *

Professor Vector's office

* * *

"Good morning BV, did Snape let you get some rest?" Professor Vector greeted BV.

"What do you think?" BV questioned Professor Vector. Vector, a young mother herself, took a slight favoritism towards BV. They had a very close friendship even though BV dropped her class this year.

Vector smiled, "Not at all, you know you can sleep till breakfast you can do it this afternoon during your study hall with me."

"Nah, I'm good, Vanessa." BV answered.

Vector smiled, "Alright, Bridgette, but if you get tired just go lay down in my room."

"Won't need to." BV sighed as she took a huge pile of papers and began to divide by classes first. She smiled to herself, _'Vanessa is so disorganized!'_

The young 28 year old, Vanessa Vector stood at her doorway and watched as BV worked relentlessly. _' so much like me and Lauren_.' She turned as her blonde curls brushed her face and she vanished into her office. An hour later Professor Vector got ready to go to breakfast, she was planning to let BV go without finishing no matter how much she protested. She went down to her class room and saw the young Miss Reinheart asleep on top of her fourth year's test.

"Just like me and Lauren." She smiled as she conjured a blanket, but as soon as she laid it on BV, BV awoke.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll finish this, what time is it?" BV said hastily.

"BV, forget it, it's 7:50, time for breakfast then you get off to class." Vector said calmly.

BV sighed, "Alright, I'll come during my study hall to finish…" BV started.

Vanessa burst out, "Oh no you won't! I won't have anything for tonight's detention students if you keep it up! Go along now, Bridgette."

"Thanks Vanessa."

"Anytime honey, go!"

* * *

Honors Potions 12:50

* * *

"He made you stay up all night!" Cho asked as they sat down for their second Honors Potions class of the day.

"Yeah, so if I fall asleep wake me up before he does!" BV smirked as she sat down. She pulled out her notes and was ready. Professor Snape entered and began explaining how they were going to work on making a potion for transformation of body types. BV didn't care she read how to make one of these her last year at Vincentian. So when it came to making them BV could practically recite the ingredients. She slowly worked to add them in the order prescribed but of course her sleep deprived mind forgot to add the eye of newt after the leaves of a pytholouge. All of a sudden BV's cauldron started to bubble and spit out pink sparks everywhere!

"Tsk Tsk, Miss Reinheart, is this potion a little too difficult for you to make? Well I have some more potions that need to be made tonight, This time you shall have help from a sixth year, tonight same time, Miss Reinheart." Snape chided.

BV sighed slightly angry was Snape trying to make her life a living hell? "Fine!" BV said picking up her bag and storming out of the still in session class! She ran back to Ravenclaw commons. She came into the common room and not thinking flung herself onto a near by sofa. She soon fell asleep and wasn't woken up till after lunch when Andrea found her.

"Good morning sleepy head! Way to go walking out on Snape!" Andrea cheered.

BV muttered sleepily, "Yeah well I got a detention before I left!"

"not cool! Where were you last night?" Andrea questioned.

"Doing another detention for Snape then Vector." Cho said entering the common room.

Andrea sighed, "BV, you so gotta get to bed, ditch potions this afternoon."

BV protested weakly, "I can't I have to, I don't need another night of potion making."

"Sure," Rhonda said entering, "Ditch it, your sanity is a bit more important!"

"NO!" BV protested as she stood up.

Andrea inhaled, "BV, I'm really sorry about this! Sleepsondo!" And with that BV fell to the floor sound asleep. "It was for her own good," Andrea commented as the girls got BV into bed.

* * *

A few hours latter

* * *

"Eye of newt!" BV shouted as she awoke. "Stupid potions class! OH MY GOD POTIONS!" She reached over and saw the time on her clock. 8:30! She had detention in a half an hour. She jumped out of bed threw her hair up and flung her favorite Vincentian hoodie on. Andrea seeing BV was awake stood up.

"Night, BV!" She lay down and closed her eyes.

"ANDREA! WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?" BV yelled at her.

Andrea leaned up, "Well you were being stubborn and we wanted you to sleep so I cast a sleeping charm on you. You missed all of your afternoon classes.

"THANKS A LOT! I HAD A QUIZ IN CHARMS!" BV yelled grabbing her purse and climbed hastily down the ladder. She was off to the dungeons to spend a night in hell!

She knew she was late when she heard voices in the dungeons. She opened the door and her night became twenty times worse.

"Hey! BV! Good thing I'm working with you!" Harry Potter said looking away from the glaring Snape.

"Good you know each other, Miss Reinheart I think you know the drill, and if you keep up this tardiness for detentions I shall take up the matter with Professor Flitwick. Good night." He shut the door to seal BV into her own personal hell for the night.


	7. And I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

A/N: Hi everyone you are all so great with the reviews and here is some awesome (Or so I think) fluff! Confusing fluff but awesome fluff! (FYI: getting better at the old physics crap!)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

And I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

* * *

"Tardy for detention, BV?" Harry asked smirking at BV.

"Keep it up, Potter! You're going to make this a very long night if you do!" BV snarled at Harry as she began to gather ingredients."

"Oh, am I?" Harry asked sarcastically.

BV responded in a tone that told Harry that she wasn't joking, "Yes, you are."

"Alright, so what are we going to about tonight?" Harry asked looking at BV.

BV ordered, "You get two cauldrons." She conjured two up as Harry walked away to grab two from the back of the room. That night's potions encompassed a difficult, Suburbia potion, it was a muscle relaxing potion. "Real powerful stuff!" BV muttered under her breath.

"What?" Harry asked appearing with two cauldrons.

"A Suburbia potion." BV said as she gathered her ingredients.

Harry spit out, "GREAT! Snape's making us make potions we've never heard of!"

"_You_." BV stressed then she snickered, "Who said I've never heard of it?"

"Fine." Harry grumbled, "So how do you make it?"

"You're not going to make anything, except for elementary potions!" BV chided.

Harry said, "WHAT! HEY ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

BV smiled, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M CALLING YOU!"

"BV!" Harry growled.

"Keep it up!" BV taunted, "I stayed here all night yesterday and till 6 am so wanna try to make it longer Potter?"

"Not really." Harry said as he took another sheet with a cut healing potion on it. BV began to work on the Suburbia potion. As they were working Harry decided to start some chit-chat.

"Hey, BV, how's Noel?"

BV benevolently smiled, "She's great, she's getting so big now!"

"I bet she looks just like you!" Harry commented.

"Yeah." BV sighed, "But she's got Jed's eyes." Harry nodded sympathetically and muttered something.

Harry whispered, "Wish she could have my eyes."

"Huh?" BV questioned.

"Nothing, go on BV." Harry said smiling.

"She just loves to talk too." BV commented, "Can't shut up about Cho and them."

Harry quizzically stared at BV, "She met them huh?"

"Yeah last Easter, Dumbledore let my Mom bring her here for break. She just loves all of them!" BV said smiling.

Then a long silence passed between the two. BV decided to break it with more chit chat.

"Harry, so what's new your end of the spectrum, how'd you wind up here any ways?"

"I was going to ask you the same exact thing!" Harry exclaimed, "I argued with Draco over how to make a engorgement potion. You?"

"Messed up a body form changing potion, from sleep deprivation." BV said smiling.

"No sleep will do that to you BV!" Harry smiled as he added some stuff to his potion.

"Yeah." BV said as she went back to stirring her potion. The night passed and BV avoided Harry until late that night around 1 am.

"Harry?" She asked sweetly.

Harry yawned, "Huh?"

"What ever happened between you and Cho?" BV smiled

Harry scratched his head, "I think it had to do with the whole Marietta thing and me letting Hermione use that spell. Yeah something like that."

" I know that, but why couldn't you get over it and move on together?" BV questioned.

"Dunno." Harry said.

BV smiled, "Well you two would make the cutest couple."

"I see where this is …" Harry yawned "going."

BV raised an eyebrow, "Where? Enlighten me."

"BV, what I said held true, I can't be with Cho if I still like you."

BV groaned, "Harry, but you can't like, me! I'm…. I'm…. I'm icky!" BV exclaimed childishly.

"Yeah so icky!" Harry chuckled stepping closer to BV

"Harry, back off. Hasn't any of my past told you anything." BV said staring into Harry's eyes demanding he stopped his approach.

"Nah, besides I'm coming from in front, you can see me." Harry said smirking.

BV shook her head, "Doesn't mean I like it anymore!"

"BV, do you ever relax, seriously all smart people do is worry and flip out over stupid things!" Harry questioned.

"Harry, I have a child, that should be self explanatory, I'm a mother it's my job to worry and protect her." BV explained as Harry stopped about two feet in front of her.

Harry looked at her, "Well whose protecting you BV?"

"Me." BV snarled.

Harry smiled, "Nope, yeah you finally got one wrong!"

"Nu uh!" BV protested, " ME, MYSELF AND I!"

"Nope," Harry said, "You need someone to watch you… is it fair to Noel to have her mom watching herself before her?"

BV sighed, "quit playing that card, she is my child and if life was fair I'd be there with her right now!"

"BV, just open up, open your heart. Make a wish, take a chance, make a change." Harry said stepping a tad closer.

"Harry, if this makes any sense then you know where I stand…. I care about you so deeply, but I'm not sure if I want to love again. But I'd give up forever to touch you, I'd love to step away and do something crazy and impulsive like that but I can't so please wait for me, one day, I swear to God, Harry." BV said her eyes filling with tears.

"BV, sadly that makes perfect sense, I guess I never saw it from your point of view!" Harry said laying a hand on BV's shoulder. Then BV broke and fell into Harry's arms crying.

"Harry, I swear, but I'm not capable of love, you should know that! Everyone I love dies on me!" BV sobbed.

Harry said, "Not true, cuz if it was Noel would have never made it. She was sent here from heaven for you, BV. She was sent to rescue you, whether you see that or not is up to you." BV smiled to herself and then hugged Harry tightly before letting go.

"Alright let's finish this!" BV said as she went to stir her potions. At three thirty Harry and BV called it quits!

"Nice doing business with you BV!" Harry said extending his hand.

"You too!" BV smiled.

"Smile, BV." Harry said.

BV shook her head, "Just remember Harry, forget about me for now. Cho is still there."

"Yeah, tell the beautiful veela hi for me alright?"

"Will do." BV said as she left towards Ravenclaw commons.

* * *

Late November

* * *

"RHONDA! ANDREA! **BV**!" Cho shrieked as she ran into the dorms. She fell on the bed laughing, "OH MY GOD I'M SO **_HAPPY_**!" BV smiled already knowing what Cho was about to say.

"So what is it?" Rhonda said as she braided Andrea's hair into corn rows.

"Well I have a date this weekend!" Cho said in a sing song voice.

BV decided to pretend not to know, "So with whom?" She asked sitting on a chair and leaning back.

"Roger Davies." Cho said full of laughter.

At this Andrea stared at Cho like she was crazy. Rhonda froze and BV shocked fell backwards and hitting the ground rather hard, "OW! WAIT, WAIT! YOU'RE **GOING OUT** WITH ROGER?"

"Yep! Annamarie and him broke up a month or two after Potter and me." Cho smirked.

"NO!" BV exclaimed, she got jeans on and left her white tank top on throwing her blouse over it. "I'm going to rip his little Quidditch-playing- snitch- seeking head off!" she threatened as she left the commons.

Cho burst into laughter, "How bad do you guys think she's going to kill me when she finds out I'm going with Harry not Roger?"

"You're as good as dead." Rhonda said. Andrea nodded in agreement.


	8. I Want To Make It To My Graduation

a/n: Oh I am so sorry guys, school is the excuse, Jryear is the roughest! ButI have to slow down because upcoming things are parallel toCrazy Little Thing Called Quidditch byQuidditch 16(Rachel Rivers) But this one's for you guys thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 8

I Want To Make It To My Graduation

* * *

"OOH! Why doesn't he ever listen to me!" BV said as she began to walk down to the Quidditch Pitch. The cold air flew around her. She entered the pitch and looked up and saw Harry wasn't alone. His little red headed friend was with him. "Oh great! What's his face is here too!" BV said exasperated. Then she entered the stadium and stared up at Harry. "OI! Harry!" BV called up to him.

"Uh Oh Mate, what did you do this time." Ron asked in a bemused fashion.

Harry shrugged as he began his decent, "Hey BV."

"Hi Harry." BV said softly, "So what's going on with you."

"Not much, why are you so upset?" Harry asked.

BV sighed, "Well I was wondering what you were doing this weekend." BV asked quietly as not to attract Ron's attention.

"Why? Oh never mind, if you must know, Cho and I are going to the Three Broomsticks. And we're just talking… now I know that's not very romantic but…. HEY BV! Where're you going?"

BV who was storming up to the castle, "To rip Cho's Quidditch-playing-snitch-seeking-lying-little head off!" BV said as she ran up to the castle. She opened the doors and there was someone already awaiting her.

"Look who it is!" said the silky voice of Roger Davies.

BV snarled, "Not this time, Roger, talk to me when I actually care!"

Roger whimpered, "Oh yeah? But now looks like such a great time to mess with you!"

"No!" BV shouted as she started to run away. Roger was too quick he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Now, BV, what's more important then spending quality time with me?" Roger asked scathingly.

" Ripping Cho's head off!" BV snarled as she squirmed.

Roger spat in BV's face, "It was a rhetorical question you little slut."

"Get off of me, Roger!" BV ordered as she kept attempting to free herself.

"Nope, not this time, Reinheart, and guess what!" He whispered in her ear, "No heels this time."

"Shut up!" BV snarled at him. Roger didn't listen and began to kiss her neck and BV squirmed wishing she could be strong enough to get away. Then Roger moved to her lips kissing her so hard he drew blood.

Then BV lucked out, "**ROGER DAVIES**!" It was Professor Vector.

"Hi, Professor Vector." Roger said as if nothing happened.

"Oh don't think I didn't see that, Roger! That's sexual harassment you know. And for it, I think a four week long detention every night with me should do it. And please leave Miss Reinheart alone. Good evening."

"BV, come with me." Vanessa said softly.

BV followed reluctantly and once they were out of Roger's earshot she asked, "Vanessa, why did you stop that? I was fine!"

"BV, someone needs to watch out for you once in a while, Roger is dangerous kiddo, and I've got your best interest at heart!" Vanessa said as she opened the Ravenclaw commons. She took BV upstairs and ordered. "Bath time, BV." After BV was inside Cho , Marietta, Andrea and Rhonda stared at Vector.

"So ladies, why's Roger after her asides from the fact she's part veela?"

Rhonda snipped, "Isn't obvious, He knows about Noel and thinks BV is an easy shag."

Vector growled, "Nice that after a few months someone tells the teachers after it's obviously been going on."

Andrea snapped back, "Well problem with that! BV says she wants us to treat her as a normal 16 year old. And yet if we had told you we would have been babying her. So we're isolating her either way!"

Rhonda retaliated, "It doesn't matter, Andrea! BV is a big girl she can take care of herself just fine."

"Some friend you are Rhonda." Vanessa Vector said as she left, "Do me the favor, girls and keep an eye on her for me." The girls promised and Andrea and Rhonda's fight progressed.

"Rhonda, I don't agree with what you just said before Vector left. Roger is sick and perverted and if he wants BV, he's not going to stop until he gets her." Andrea said logically.

Rhonda shook her head, "She'll still be better off if she deals with this all on her own."

Andrea said, "Not true…. Hey Rhonda answer me this…. Do you think I am a strong individual?"

Rhonda's face scrunched and she tilted her head, "Yeah, I'd have to say yes."

"I couldn't get away from him." Andrea said.

Rhonda said, "Okay, true, and for the record I believe BV is strong too, but she has a few more flaws than you, Aphrodite!"

Cho finally spoke up, "Guys, I think I know what BV needs, she needs to get away for Christmas break! She can come home with me! _SWEET_!" Cho chirped.

Rhonda lay back and cynically responded, "And not see Noel? Good one, Cho!"

"Or I could go to Austria!" Cho said gleefully.

Andrea frowned, "Isn't that like inviting yourself?"

"Not unless I get to her first!" BV said emerging from the shower, "Hey Cho, wanna come to Austria with me over Christmas break?"

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS**? _Of COURSE!_! NO LAUREN….? **SWEET** AGAIN!" Cho cheered as she bounded out of the dorms.

"She's so spoiled!" Andrea said smiling, "But that'll be a lot of fun, BV."

"Awh come on getting to meet your god damn hot fiancée won't be any fun?" BV taunted

Andrea glared, "No, and you know it, BV Reinheart."

"True!" BV said then she stopped and thought to herself, 'wait where'd Cho go?' "CHO LILY LI CHANG!" BV said running after her, "YOU LITTLE LIAR!

* * *

Mid December

(A/N: pardon moi french! I'm not in French mode now that schools out so if something is wrong, and more than likely it is tell me about it!)

* * *

"Zo, BV, wat ez new over at vieux 'Ogwarts?"

"Vieux?" BV said her French still not so great.

"Old." Fleur said smiling, "Zeriouzly Je must teezh tu zom Froench!"

"Teach me French. Got ya!" BV said smirking.

Fleur scowled, "Ez not funny!"

"Oui! Il est tres jolie!" BV chirped.

"It is not very funny!" Fleur frowned.

"Il n'est pas tres joulie?" BV said with huge puppy eyes.

"Oui!" Fleur responded, "But tu es getting good at ze negative and ze adjectifs!"

"So how are you doing in the class?" BV asked they had gotten grade sheets at the end of the winter semester.

"Bon, tres bon." Fleur said with a smile, "A 94 persont. Average zat wiz moi zcore from ze zummer zemester et la Fleur gets a 95 persont over all."

"Wait!" BV said frowning, "You're not taking the spring semester?"

"No, Je suis aller de Russia zrough ze rest of ze year." Fleur said rolling up her parchement.

"FLEUR!" BV whined, "No!"

Fleur smiled benevolently at BV, "BV, but before I go. I would like you to know ziz. You turned moi world upzide down ze last few montz. I zeriously did not like you in ze zlightezt zense."

"Tell me about it!" BV said smiling.

"Oui, but zeriouzly BV tu est ze greatezt zingle perzon I've ever met! Remember zough, ze onze we love never zay au revoir. Et BV, est not goodbye iz zo long for now. I know zat we will meet again zoon. Till zen au revoir, ma petite chou!"

"WAIT! Fleur! What's ma petite chou mean?"

"My little cabbage!" Fleur said as she left. She had to take her final another day.

"Let's do this." BV said as she left the great hall. She walked back to the classroom where the Fall/Spring students were preparing to take their midterms. She sat down and took deep relaxing breaths.

'_it's only a test! It's only a stupid little test'_ BV said trying to relax herself as the test began.

* * *

Last week before break

* * *

"So, Cho, are you sure Lauren is cool with you going to Austria with me?" BV asked as she began to pack her lighter robes.

Cho smiled, "Yeah, she said so, but even if she wasn't, which would be almost impossible, she wouldn't have much say in the matter. Busy with work, you know. Daddy would get the final say."

BV smiled benevolently, "True. But it should be pretty comfortable for you."

"Yeah, well….. Ooh!" Cho gasped.

Andrea looked up as she folded her thickest cloaks, "What?"

"Yeah Aphrodite, you're not the only one getting married this summer!" Cho smirked.

"**YOU'RE KIDDING**!" Rhonda said shrieking, "**SOI DID NOT GET ENGAUGED! DID SHE**?"

Cho grinned broadly, "Yeah she did, to that Nakago Yim."

"_AWH_!" BV and Andrea fawned.

"Ooh baby, baby!" Rhonda cat called, "Nakago, he's that real hot blonde dude she works with right?"

Cho nodded with a smug look on her face, "Yeah a total hunk!"

"Awh, I'm so happy for her!" BV said smiling, 'Soi totally deserves a hot guy' she thought, "Hey! CC, is he really sweet too?"

Cho grinned, "He's so sweet he makes sugar taste sour!"

"OOH!" the girls said nodding in approval. Andrea fell onto the floor.

"Oh I hope Ryan is that sweet." She sighed as her golden hair fanned out over the floor.

Rhonda lay down her black hair mixing with the blonde, "I'm sure he will be, but don't forget to just go say hi to Dimitre for us."

"I will," Andrea said as Cho lay down making three quarters of a cirlcle.

Cho said wisely, "Even if he's not married to you, I bet he'd still like to hear his best friend is getting married."

"Yeah." BV agree as her light blonde hair tangled with Rhonda's matted black dread locks, Cho's fair raven waves and Andrea's temporary curly golden blonde locks.

"Well," Andrea started, "This is our last night together, guys." It was quiet for a moment, "I want you guys not to worry, I've got it under control. Rhonda don't think about D too hard this Christmas, sing baby girl."

Rhonda sniffled, "Yeah, and CC, please write to Lauren, it's Christmas, a time for family, cuz trust me, as much as you'd wish she'd die; you'd die without her."

Cho sighed, "Yeah, as much as I say I'm not like her the more I see that I am."

BV softly agreed, "Yeah."

Cho said, "And BV enjoy Noel, it's Christmas, and it's your time to be mom again."

"I will, till the break's over goodbye." BV said.

Andrea replied, "It's not goodbye it's so long."

"Yeah." Rhonda, Cho and BV agreed.


	9. These Are The Special Times

a/n: Hello everyone... Beth you get your answer this chapter about the whole Harry and Cho date thing. And the last chapter title was more BV exasperated w/ all of Harry and Cho's crap. So more funny twist of words than literal.

You'll all be very proud! I have to go to "camp" tomorrow and won't be home till Friday so I wrote really fast and put this beauty up. (at 11:00 pm. when I got to get up at 7:30 and I like my beauty sleep!) So long for now and happy reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 9

These Are The Special Times

* * *

"Bridgette!" Marlene Reinheart shrieked as she saw Cho and BV getting off the train in Vienna.

"Hi, Momma!" BV screamed back running into her mother's arms. "Oh and is it alright, I brought Cho home for the holidays?"

"BV!" Cho scolded, "You didn't tell her. Mrs. Reinheart, I am so sorry if only I had known…."

"Cho, Cho!" Marlene said attempting to pacify Cho, "Cho honey, it's alright, BV's allowed to bring you guys home anytime she wants!"

Cho blushed, "Oh alright, sorry."

"So, Cho how have you been sweetie?" Marlene asked as she took them outside where her car was.

Cho tilted her head from side to side, "Alright, and yourself?"

"Quite alright, I enjoy being a grandma all the time, little Noel is getting so tall!" Marlene gushed.

"Tall?" BV said bewildered.

Marlene looked at BV puzzled, "Yes, tall, all little ones get tall at some point or another, but she's extremely tall for her age, but that's no surprise!"

"Because BV is tall for 16." Cho said.

"Exactly!" Marlene said as they got in the car and began to drive. Cho was simply amazed at the somewhat mild winter. Then she watched as the city turned to country. Then out of the trees appeared a huge manor styled house.

"Whoa!" Cho said in awe, "That's pretty big!"

"Yeah." BV said smiling at Cho.

Marley chimed in, "A little too big, actually! And Bridgette, honey, look."

BV looked out the window and saw in the distance a small blonde girl racing towards the car. "MOMMA! MOMMA!" 15 month old Noel Leigh-Anna Reinheart shrieked.

"She is so cute!" Cho babbled, "She's only what, 15 months now?"

"Yeah, she is really tall!" BV commented as she moved towards the door, and without any warning BV flung the car door open. "Noel!" BV screamed running towards her daughter.

"Only, BV!" Mrs. Reinheart commented to Cho.

Cho smiled, "But she has every right to run towards her."

"Yes, it's been heartbreaking to hear Noel ask almost every night "when is momma coming home?" I couldn't deal with it too much longer, then the look on Noel's face when you had to say not for a few months or five weeks or something. It made my soul cry." Marlene said as she parked the car in the driveway.

"I can only imagine!" Cho sighed as she pictured Noel's face in tears. It broke her own heart!

"Cho! CHO!" Noel shrieked as she saw Cho.

Cho leaned down, "Hi Noel."

"You remember me?" Noel chirped.

Cho nodded benevolently, "Yeah, I held you a few months ago, but obviously I don't have to hold you any more!"

"Nope, I's walk now!" Noel said proudly.

"I see that Noel!" Cho beamed then she asked, "hey Noel where's mommy?"

Noel turned around and looked for BV and couldn't see her. Noel turned to Cho her eyes began to water, "Where Momma? CHO!" She whined. Cho thought BV was on the steps but obviously she wasn't.

"BV!" Cho called out.

"Yes?" A voice right behind her said.

"OH MY GOD! BV NOT FUNNY AT ALL!" Cho said taking deep breaths. Noel was in a fit of laughter. "Scare us a little more, why don't you BV!" Cho scolded.

"I could," BV said thoughtfully.

"Oh just quit it, BV." Cho said as they walked inside.

* * *

That Night

* * *

"Hey, Cho." BV said as she tied off the end of her braid.

Cho looked up from BV's vanity, "Yeah?" Cho responded.

"I just realized something." BV said turning off her light.

Cho lay down on the inflatable mattress BV's nurse, Hillary, pulled out for her, "What?"

"You never told us how that date with Harry went!" BV said.

Cho grimaced in the dark, "Oh that…."

* * *

CHO'S FLASHBACK

* * *

"_Hey Cho." Harry said awkwardly as he handed her some flowers._

_Cho smiled falsely, "Oh thanks!" The couple walked over to Hogsmeade just to stroll the day away. There was an awkward silence between the two. At lunch Harry finally spoke:_

"_So, Cho how is Quidditch going for Ravenclaw." Harry asked._

"_Really good!" Cho chirped as she launched into a long discussion with Harry about who would get the Quidditch Cup that year. At the end Cho said, "You know, Harry, there's one thing we've got in common and we just used it all up, Quidditch."_

"_Tell me about it! No offense I just find it so hard to find anything we both like!" Harry exclaimed._

"_Well, on that whole 'no offense' quote. No offense to this, but we both have one more thing in common! We're both here because we're trying to shut BV up! You're here because she said to wait and try me once again. And I'm here because I like you, but for all the wrong reasons!"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow, "How so Cho?"_

_Cho sighed, "I really did like you but the more I looked, I saw that whole we've got nothing in common theme! And then I realized I asked you out on this date just to make BV happy! And in a sense I was jealous."_

_Harry asked bewildered, "Of what?"_

"_You and Hermione. How you fawned over BV all the time. I was so angry with BV, she couldn't see that you really cared about her! And she couldn't give a damn. I hate people that are so pretty and can pick and choose who they want to date!'_

"_Cho." Harry mumbled, "It's a little different with BV, it's not she doesn't want to, it's more she can't."_

_Cho took her turned to be surprised, "Why?"_

"_She's afraid to love again." Harry whispered, "So it's not she doesn't like me, it's she's afraid to come too close. She thinks I'll die cuz as she said, ' everyone I love dies on me!' so that's her mind set!"_

"_But that's not true!" Cho said, "If that were the case, Noel wouldn't be here!"_

_Harry shrugged, "That's what I said!"

* * *

_

END OF CHO'S FLASHBACK

* * *

"It went alright" Cho said in a kind of daze.

BV stared at her, "Quit lying, Cho, it was a disaster. Wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Cho sighed giving up, "We have nothing in common but Quidditch."

"Too, bad, you two were always so cute together!" BV said fondly.

"BV SHUT UP!" Cho exploded she had enough, "ARE YOU THAT THICK, REALLY?"

"Cho what are you going off about?" BV said genuinely confused.

"BV! We were never a good match! We had nothing in common except knowing Cedric and Quidditch! I was looking for all my answers from him and some of them he had no way of knowing!" Cho fired at BV.

BV frowned, "I'm sorry, I guess I never saw it that way." The silence lay for a few minutes then BV asked, "Cho, you said you needed some answers from Harry,….. like what?"

"Like did Cedric mention me before he died, did he go down fighting or just give in. Things like that." Cho said quietly.

"Oh." BV said even more quiet, "Well good night Cho, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Night" Cho said.

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

* * *

"Momma! SANTA'S COMING!" Noel shrieked running around the house.

BV smiled, "Yes, and he's gonna leave you a lump of coal!"

Noel perched her head to the side, "Why?"

"You haven't been a good girl!" BV taunted.

"GAMMA!" Noel shrieked, "I'S BEEN A GOOD GIRL, RIGHT!"

"Yes, and Santa **won't** bring you a lump of coal!" Marlene said glaring at BV.

Cho came down and smiled at Noel. Cho wore her traditional Christmas eve night gown. Soi had hers on over in England. It was a tradition the two shared once they meet. Cho had a long red silk gown with thin spaghetti straps. Soi had the jade green Capri length gown with a v neck line and long sleeves.

"Pretty dress." Noel said looking at Cho. Cho smiled at Noel in her little red velvet dress and her hair in pig tails with ribbons in them. "We's gonna sing!" Noel chirped. Cho looked around puzzled and saw a grand piano in the corner of the living room.

"Wow!" Cho gasped.

Marlene looked at Cho, "You play, honey?"

"Sorta. I'm more a singer, BV I didn't know you play." Cho responded.

BV smirked, "Sorta, I'm more a singer."

"Oh be quiet! So who plays?" Cho asked.

Marlene opened the piano, "I do, ready girls. Bridgette which song?"

"Bring a Torch, Jeanette Isabella?" BV asked.

"Sure, grab the book, Cho honey if you want you can look through all those books in that box, I can sight read any song in them." Marlene suggest.

"Alright, thank you." Cho said meekly as she began to page through the first book in the box. Then the piano started and she looked up. "Are you improvising?" Cho asked.

"Mom is really good at that, is that okay?" BV asked.

Cho smiled, "No problem it sounded so pretty and complex. I found it amazing she could sight read something so difficult!"

"Sorry, yeah I improvise a lot!" Mrs. Reinheart said as she began again. Cho began to leaf through the book until she heard BV sing. The song was so familiar to Cho but she couldn't put a finger on where she heard it before. Until the chorus:

"Christ born tell the folk of the village, Jesus is sleeping in his cradle. Ah, Ah, beautiful is the mother. Ah, Ah, beautiful is her son." BV sang.

"Fleur sang that to you." Cho commented remembering the first time she heard the French part veela sing that same exact song.

"Actually no, not really. My mom lived in France as a child." BV explained.

"Oh, really, what part. I travel down their a lot!" Cho exclaimed all excited.

Mrs. Reinheart said, "Down in Providence. A little outside of Nice."

"Oh la la!" Cho said with a horrible French accent.

"Yes, I know, now Miss Cho, what are you singing for the night?"

Cho handed Marlene her book, "Oh Holy Night."

BV covered her ears, "**OH CHO, PLEASE DON'T**!"

"Bridgette that's highly rude!" Mrs. Reinheart snapped at her daughter.

BV winced, "It's not that she's gonna make me cry!"

"That good are we, Cho?" Marlene asked looking at Cho.

"I don't think I am." Cho said.

BV curled up, "Yeah, you are. Just go, you'll see!"

Cho sang and did a great job and it was silent.

"Wow!" Noel chirped, "That was good."

"Really good." Marlene said breathlessly.

'Thank you." Cho whispered as she left as mysteriously as she came down.

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY

* * *

"MOMMA!" Noel shrieked, "SANTA CAME! **SANTA CAME**!"

"What's she screaming about?" Cho grumbled.

BV muttered something and Cho smacked BV's face with a pillow. Then Cho chirped, "Oh Noel said Santa came! Got ya!"

"Smut up" BV mumbled throwing her pillow over her head.

"_OH..._ _Shut up!_ GOT YOU!" Cho teased, "Only one problem it's CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP!" Cho said jumping on her.

"Fine!" BV grumbled as she rolled out of bed and placed her dressing robe on.

"THERE YOU GO!" Cho sang in a loud, obnoxious sing-song voice.

BV glared at her, "Shut up or we'll eat you for dinner!"

"There's not enough fat or meat to eat!" Cho smirked.

BV smiled, "True, gotta fatten you up!"

"Let's go." Cho said smiling at her friend. They went down the stairs and there was Hillary in a nice velvet dress and Marlene in her long red satin dressing gown.

"Morning, my dears!" Marlene said as she looked down at Noel bouncing around waiting for Momma so she could open her presents.

"Alright, Noel, Grandma says it's good to go." BV said as she sat down on the sofa. And with that Noel was tearing into her presents with Hillary's help.

Noel screamed, "MOMMA! I'S GOT THE LACY DOLL!" BV smiled totally clueless about the Lacy doll.

"She saw it at the store the day before you came home and absolutely adored it." Marlene explained sitting next to her daughter. "It reminds me of Rebecca, your first doll."

"Yeah she does." BV replied watching Noel smile at her new dresses and play outfits. Half way through Noel stopped and looked at the other piles she got up. She walked right to Cho's pile. She picked up a bright colored one and handed it to Cho.

"Open!" Noel commanded. Cho smiled and saw it was from Nakago, her soon to be brother in law. She began to unwrap it and once she caught a glimpse her heart stopped.

"No way!" Cho said as she folded the paper over.

BV now interested, "What?"

"Can't be," Cho said opening the present all the way, "It has to be a British rendition." Cho then pulled out a long red kimono.

"Nah, that's an original honey." Hillary said, "I've got one just like it. Look on the tag." Cho flipped it over and saw it was an original.

"Wow!" Cho said in total awe.

"How'd he get one?" BV asked.

Cho smiled, "When Soi was away, she lived in China and Nakago was her neighbor. He moved over here when he was 19. And he goes back every summer."

"Impressive!" BV said in amazement.

"Yeah! I've always wanted one too! Lauren always said not till I was 18, which is next month, but still!" Cho fawned.

"Yeah!" BV said.

Marlene picked up a small box, "Well since were on big wow's! Here Bridgette."

BV picked up the box and began to unwrap it, inside lay a small jewelry box, "Mom, you didn't!" BV said as she opened the box to see a small silver chain and at the end a large ring with a sapphire in it.

"You know all about that huh?" Marlene asked smiling at her daughter.

BV gasped, "Yeah, it was Pierre's birth ring, I lost mine when I was 5, it fell into the rivers in Vienna."

"So I promised to get her another one but I never did. So that Bridgette knows her brother is above and protecting her." Mrs. Reinheart said all misty eyed.

"And I know he's smiling down on me from heaven." BV said as she placed the necklace on her neck.

* * *

POST BREAK: Train back to Hogwarts

* * *

"Oh my god! Aphrodite!" BV shrieked after seeing the huge grin on Andrea's face.

"Hey BV!" Andrea said hugging her tightly, "It's gonna be alright!" She whispered into BV's ear.

"**YES**!" BV cheered as she hugged Andrea tighter.

Andrea said, "Momma and Papa really know me, and know me well. **HEY CHO**!"

"Hey A!" Cho said as she pulled her stuff out of Soi's car. "How is oh what's his face, Ryan?"

"He's wonderful. He's so super sweet. And guess what! After closing night, Christmas eve, you know with the whole ballet! Momma let me be the Snow Fairy this year! And Ryan got me 2 dozen red roses! He's so thoughtful!" Andrea gushed.

"Good!" Cho said with a satisfied look on her face.

BV nodded, "Yeah, he sounds great but tell us more on the train."

"No problem!" Andrea said as they boarded the train.

They took their compartment and sat around talking about their winter breaks. And at the end BV glanced down at her necklace. For her it was a strength, a strength to help her beat Roger. And for more things than she knew at that moment.

"Wonder what'll happen this term?" Andrea said, "If Rhonda will talk to you BV."

"Hope so!" BV said as she put her robes on. "And our little bride's wedding is nearing ever so close!"

"Yeah, but let's see what happens with you and mister Potter!" Cho smirked.

"That's the last of my concerns right now!" BV said not knowing how right she was.


	10. Loathing

a/n: Hey everyone! BV is back in business! Why does inspiration and desire to work always come when something doesn't go right! But BV has to slow down to catch up with Rachel's story... A Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch. SO HERE WE GO **AND HERE COMES RIVERS**!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Loathing

* * *

_ Loathing, unadulterated loathing...for yourface... your voice... your clothing...Let's just say-- Iloathe it all!Ev'rylittle trait, however small makes myvery flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing!_

FROM: Wicked (The Broadway Show)

* * *

"So are you ready to deal with Rhonda yet?" Andrea said as they got into a carriage. 

BV smiled, "Yeah, but why exactly is she mad at me asides from the fact I walked in on her singing?"

"Well…" Cho said awkwardly, "Rumor has it….." Cho drifted off.

"What is it now? Cho? Andrea?" BV asked concerned that no one was answering her.

Andrea spoke first, "Well "supposedly" you slept with her boyfriend."

"WHAT!" BV shouted, "That is the most idiotic, ludicrous idea I have heard in all my life! Rhonda must be totally brainless and completely thick if for a second she actually thinks that happened!"

"Is that so?" A voice said behind her.

"Yeah, it is Rhonda." BV snarled as she turned to face Rhonda's wrath.

Rhonda glared, "Next time find me and be brave enough to insult me to my face."

"Fine, now listen up, Rhon! If you think for one second that I slept with that loser, you call your boyfriend, you are sorely mistaken. And I for one, can not believe someone who is supposedly intelligent and has a brain in her head would think that. But hey I can't make you believe me! So if not, don't. But any one with some common sense would see that I'm not sleeping with anyone!" BV snapped as she stormed into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw Table. The other three Ravenclaw girls followed her at quietly sat down.

Rhonda leaned over, "Hey, BV, I'm sorry, your right, you're my friend and I should have been able to trust you rather than rumors!"

"Yeah, whatever." BV snarled as she crossed her arms and legs as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday celebration as did I. Things will be different this new semester. But stranger things have happened. First I say...we have a new student joining us at Hogwarts; she's just transferred from Santa Barbara Academy in California. I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Rachel Rivers."

"Did he say Rachel Rivers?" BV gasped. "No, not here not now!" The doors opened and surely enough BV's worst nightmare walked right through them!

"Hey!" Rhonda hissed, "Isn't that stupid's girlfriend that kept calling you a half breed and you told her to remind you latter?"

"Yeah." BV sighed watching Rachel walking to the front where there was an old hat sitting on a stool.

"She looks like a surfer!" Andrea said looking her over with utter disgust. "She's a dumb surfer Blondie wanna be who puts intelligent blondes like me to shame!" Andrea spat quietly.

Professor Mc Gonagall got up and walked down to her, she began to reach for the hat when it sung out:

"You've arrived later that we'd hoped before, I know I shouldn't say, but this bit should be told, The Quidditch Queen is here, you'll see! And her King not far behind. When the forest meets the water, great things will come to be, But the love between two opposites will conquer what elements can't." The hat sang out loud.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cho asked, "That's the weirdest song I've heard that crazy hat sing yet!"

"Mc Gonagall thinks so too!" Rhonda said looking up at Mc Gonagall who looked annoyed, but more confused than anything.

"Quidditch Queen? Oh come off it!" BV scoffed.

"Wait..." Andrea said but was interrupted by Professor Mc Gonagall

"Rachel Rivers," she said removing the hat from the stool and motioning for her to sit.

Rachel sat there as BV could not believe her eyes, _"Anywhere but Ravenclaw!" _BV whispered wishing with all her heart.

"Ah, a Queen that follows her King. All right then, **GRYFFINDOR**!" The Sorting Hat called out. Rachel got up walked towards the table and the tables except for Slytherin clapped. BV avoided doing so as a protest.

Dumbledore, who applauded at her sorting, again stood up and began to speak again, "Now that that has been completed, now let me introduce a substitute professor."

"Substitute?" Rhonda asked in a whisper.

"Wait!" Cho said, "Where's Madam Hooch?"

"Since Madam Hooch is on leave for the time being, I would like to introduce you to the current flying instructor, Professor Wood," Dumbledore said raising his hand towards the door.

"OH GOD!" Andrea sighed as a group of girls at Ravenclaw table gasped. "Not this idiot again! What didn't have enough girls the first time?" Cho smiled and Rhonda and BV laughed.

The doors opened, and Oliver Wood walked in confidently. BV looked the tall Scottish boy over. He was tall with dark brown hair and she was willing to bet he had an awesome accent. While walking past the four, he smiled widely at his old school mates, and winked at Rachel. The Ravenclaw girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"He's found a new toy," Rhonda said bemused at her own comment.

Oliver took his seat at the Professor's table and Dumbledore announced loudly, "And there is one more matter to address, that this weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend, so please sign up in your common rooms this evening and enjoy yourselves. Now let the feast begin!"

"This so messed up." BV said upset, "I don't want her here! I was getting it right, and finally admitting I wasn't always right, but this. Come on, cut me a freaking break!" She sighed into her hands. Andrea wrapped an arm around BV's shoulder reassuring her it'll be okay.

"...And besides," Andrea stated, "even though you two are the same age your in different years still! No classes, and as long as she doesn't find out you're here you're alright."

"No," BV whispered, "I want her to find out I'm here, cuz when she does, I'll make it the personal hell for her, like she so kindly has done for me." BV said as she got up and stormed out of the great hall with an absence of her appetite.

* * *

LATER IN THE RAVENCLAW DORMS

* * *

"Yeah, Rachel is definitely Oliver Wood's new toy." Rhonda said as she entered the dormitory seeing BV laying on her bed reading a book. "And Dumbledore is totally pushing the matter!" BV looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"Seriously!" Cho exclaimed then mocking Dumbledore, "Professor Wood!" Cho stopped in a mock pause, "Would you mind escorting Ms. Rivers to the Gryffindor dormitories seeing as it is her first time here!" Cho rolled her eyes, "Let the stupid SBA chick get lost!"

BV sat up and smiled, "Cho you have no idea how true that last statement was! SBA is known for it's lack of intelligent students! Last smart one I met was Abby Ecardio of Pride house when she was over for the Quidditch Wars."

"Yeah I see what you mean!" Andrea said, "The whole Quidditch Queen thing? Is that some sort of prophecy to link her with Harry?"

"LET'S HOPE SO!" BV said her eyes nice and bright.

"BV!" Cho bickered, "Harry and you were made for each other!"

"Weasley is our King." Rhonda said aloud.

"Oh not even funny!" Andrea groaned she explained, "Last year everyone was calling Ron Weasley, Potter's red headed friend, King. I seriously don't see him and Rachel hooking up soon!"

"Yeah but Weasley had his own song! I think Rachel should have her own song too!" Rhonda said smirking.

"You are so cruel!" BV smiled back, "But isn't Weasley their keeper? Rachel is a chaser!"

Cho said, "Yeah, so all the more reason for it to work out! But the song could start something like:

_There's a Gryffindor chaser, _

_with her non-existent talent,_

_that should go back to the States_

_so we never have to sing:_

BV picked up on the idea and began to sing:

_Rivers is our queen_

_The most annoying …umm… teen!_

_She thinks she's hot!_

_But she's really not!_

_Rivers is our Queen!_

Rhonda who was laughing pretty badly and was cracking up, continued the medley:

_Rivers is our Queen_

_She really isn't…_

"GUYS I NEED A WORD THAT RHYMES WITH QUEEN!"

"CLEAN!" Cho shouted

Rhonda sang:

_Clean!_

_She think she's hot!_

_We know she's not!_

_THAT'S WHY RAVENCLAW SINGS!_

_Rivers is our Queen!_

"We need something, like an American folk song!" Andrea suggested.

"You guys ever hear of "Old Susanna" ?" BV asked with a malicious grin on her face.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "No but you have and idea for it?"

"Give me one more minute!" BV said smiling and then began to think. She continued with the melody of "Old Susanna":

_Oh she came from California with quaffle on her knee!_

_She came to steal the golden boy from my good friend Cho and me!_

_OH SWEET CHO!_

_Don't cry for Harry P!_

_Don't worry that, you'll get him back _

_Just as soon as Rivers leaves!_

Rhonda busted into laughter, "And of course we need some Christmas cheer! She's coming here right after Christmas!" She stated:

_A Little bit of Christmas Cheer!_

Cho chirped, "Rudolph the Red nose reindeer!" Then she sang:

_You know Potter and Weasley and Harris and Stone_

_Those real ugly beaters I don't know their names!_

The room exploded in peels of laughter as Cho continued quite seriously:

_BUT do you recall the most famous chaser of all?_

Andrea smirked as she took over the song:

_Rachel the annoying Chaser_

Rhonda echoed, "Chaser!"

_Had a very squeaky voice!_

Rhonda squeaked like a little mouse!

_And if you ever heard it!_

"HEARD IT!" Rhonda belted out

_You would call her a freak!_

Rhonda shrugged her shoulders and squeaked like a mouse again.

BV began to pick up the song again:

_All of the Ravenclaw girls_

"THAT'S US!" Rhonda shouted

_Always laugh and call her names!_

Rhonda laughed and sang, "Like a Stupid head!"

_We never give Miss Rivers._

"Rivers!"

_Any credit that she needs!_

_**(A/N: She wrote this!)**_

Cho smirked maliciously and sang:

_Then one snowy Scotland day,_

_Oliver came to say._

Rhonda butted in with, "In his boxer shorts!" Cho's eyes glittered even more

_Rachel with your voice so high,_

_won't you ride **MY** sleigh tonight?_

"CHO!" BV screeched as she closed her eyes in mortification. "That is so gross!"

"Nice one!" Rhonda said and Andrea simply laughed.

Rhonda decided to take them home with the ending:

_All the girls really hate her_

"**HATE HER**!" BV Cho and Andrea shouted as Marietta entered the room.

_As they shouted out with f'ry!_

BV screamed, "**YOU BITCH**!"

_Rachel the annoying Chaser!_

"**CHASE HER**!" The other girls screamed after Marietta, who began to run.

_You best be of to Cali next!_

"Without your Oliver!" BV stated as she slammed the door shut behind Marietta. "And to all a good night!" BV smirked.

"That was like perfect timing for Marietta too!" Cho said grinning.

"And what else is amazing is how fast we are at coming up with that stuff. Like BV that only took you a minute to think up that "Old Susanna" thing." Andrea said with amazement.

"I liked it though." Rhonda said, "Nice remembrance of her native roots!"

"You're too mean!" BV said smiling at Rhonda, "Seriously the only reason, you all hate her is because I hate her!"

"Yeah well she wasn't exactly the most pleasant looking person I've ever seen! And she's all gung ho on Oliver which shows how much brains she's got!" Rhonda said smiling.

Andrea said, "Yeah, but didn't he date Angelina Johnson and she wasn't exactly stupid."

"No, but she had a weak spot for athletic Scottish guys, she told me." Cho said smiling, "And let's face it, he fit's the description!"

"Yeah" All the girls said and with that they all drifted into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

NEW SEMESTER AT DURMSTRANG

* * *

"So Miss Reinheart, Miss De Lacour is back working at Gringotts again, going to be a lot different isn't it?" Professor Mc Gonagall said looking at BV finishing up a small portion of her Durmstrang Defenses essay. "How are you holding up with the Durmstrang classes?" She asked referring to BV's essay. 

"It's tough, I'm not going to deny it but it's okay because some of my classes here aren't all that demanding so I am having no trouble keeping up, but I'm a bit of a procrastinator. Always!" BV said smiling as she put her quill in her bag.

"Not good for a soon to be Professor." Professor Mc Gonagall said smiling.

"What?" BV asked raising her eyebrow.

"Our current professor of Defenses Against the Dark Arts is a substitute. He is a professor's assistant from Beaubaxton. So next year we need a full time professor. And Dumbledore wanted me to extend the offer to you first." She said smiling down at BV.

"Me?" BV asked bewildered.

"How many other Bridgette Viktoria Reinhearts are there in the room?" Professor Mc Gonagall smirked.

"Just me, sorry Professor." BV said blushing, "it's just so hard to believe! Thank you and tell Professor Dumbledore I am ready when he is."

"Wonderful! BV!" Professor Mc Gonagall said smiling down at BV. "Now off to your lesson."

"Thank you, and good bye!" BV said touching the dragon. She appeared at Durmstrang and went into her classroom. She sat down and pressed out her skirt waiting for the pain to come. Fleur was no longer there, it was going to be a long class.


	11. American Idiot

a/n: I'm so sorry that this took forever to update. BV couldn't get inspired! But now I have and alot of this is still I have to make sure everything is kosher with Rachel. Especially what's coming up... but there might not be too much ahead that has to be okayed. Some suprises and lots of fun ahead. You guys are great keep reviewing and BV will write on the whole plane flight to Germany! GERMANY HERE I COME!

* * *

Chapter 11

American Idiot

* * *

BV sat in her defenses class. She amazingly stayed very focused during the whole class. Then she returned to Hogwarts. She walked down the halls and entered the Ravenclaw common room. She lay on a nearby sofa and leaned back catching a glimpse of a new sign. She came up and stared at the poster. It announced an upcoming Quidditch match against Gryffindor. And at the bottom it read : "See Rhonda Thompson for the Lyrics to River's is our queen. In honor of our new American Idiot!"

BV shook her head as she chuckled she went up and saw Rhonda, "Nice, but that's our song!"

"That's okay, they only get the Rivers is our queen verses! Let's face it the others are too umm dirty for their small minds!" Rhonda smirked.

"Uh Huh." BV said as she lay back on her bed and soon after fell asleep clothing and all. The next week seemed to blur before BV's eyes. She seemed to be falling behind due to her procrastination and the difficulty of her Defenses classes at Durmstrang.. Then she had _coincidentally _forgotten to see the "Quidditch Queen " in action. So she was gonna ask Cho sometime sooner or later. One after noon BV felt the need to get some dead silence so she walked down the hallway and picked a spot. She had picked huge arched window and sat on it's ledge and pulled out some Arithmancy for her Durmstrang class and started working on it.

"Hey there you are!" Cho called out.

"Hey." BV said as she finished on of the questions.

"How are you, honestly?" Cho asked forcefully.

BV smiled, "Fine and waiting for Rivers to find me."

"Stupid." Cho said angrily, "She'll make it miserable for you!"

"It already is!" BV stormed back at Cho. "Anyway!" Rachel Rivers had just walked around a corner she spotted two seventh year Ravenclaws, one of them was Cho Chang and the other, looked strangely familiar. Listening in on their conversation she slowed her pace and came closer. "Yeah So what was the score of that Gryffindor Slytherin game?" the BV asked the Ravenclaw seeker.

"BV!" Cho shouted. "That was two weeks ago! You mean you never saw it?"

"No I didn't," she smiled readjusting herself on the window sill and she was quite proud of herself, "Now tell me what was the score." She demanded.

"Oh well, first Gryffindor has this new chick who's a chaser, right? So she's scoring all of these goals, left and right. Then, when the score was 90 Gryffindor to 30 Slytherin, captain Harry Potter," she sighed at his name. BV rolled her eyes. "Called her down to the ground. They started talking and then he kissed her."

This blew BV's mind, "Whoa, WAIT! Harry Potter kissed Rachel Rivers?" BV asked.

"Yeah, that's the girl's name, sorry how could I forget." Cho said as BV cracked her knuckles so she didn't punch Cho out. Then Cho continued. "It was so romantic. It would have been even better if that was me instead of her. Who does she think she is anyway? Does she think that she can waltz in here, all American in her ways, and steal Harry away from me?" Cho accused.

"Yeah," BV laughed, "but you aren't, weren't and never again will be dating Harry Potter. Forget him. Remember, I totally tried and you totally bailed. And besides if all he wants is a piece of American ass then, that's what he'll get." BV felt very gutsy at this point in time. Cho finally seeing BV was searching for some peace laughed.

Cho gave BV a high five. "I'll see you in the commons then," she said walking off. BV smiled hoping that sometime she'd get to yell that right at Rachel's face, but little did she know she had heard it the first time. She began to work on her Arithmancy again.

Rachel approached her. "BV Reinheart? What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" she shouted.

BV's mind panicked, Rivers, oh god, here we go! She had it coming! Go to it Reinheart! This is exactly what you wanted! "Me? Rachel you shouldn't be here! Go back to your stupid surfing school," She sat back and then muttered under her breathe, "Stupid half blood."

"Excuse me? Half blood? I'm sorry you didn't catch the news," Rachel sassed back at her "I'm a pureblood, and besides, what are you doing here? This is my school! You! Get out!" she responded very childishly.

"Well sorry if I didn't get the news flash!" BV sarcastically said back and then she shouted back, "And its not like I care anyway! You stupid American! You and your rap music, flip flop shoes and your stupid sports. Who plays football or baseball!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I'm proud to be from the land of the Philly Eagles and the home of the Atlanta Braves!" she said putting a hand over her heart in mock sadness.

"Bloody American, grow up, and come back when your intelligent enough to have a conversation with me." BV said returning to her work.

"Bloody American? Well see who's bloody when Rachel Rivers is done with you!" Rachel said taking a fighting stance.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person when you are threatened?" BV pushed as she didn't budge from her spot. She flicked her blonde hair carelessly.

"No, only when I'm extremely pissed!" Rachel said lunging at BV. Then a fist flew and Rachel scurried away. BV sat in shock, Rachel had some sort of physic abilities. She had made BV's fist fly up into her own face and break her own nose. BV sat there and repaired her nose but allowed the blood to drip.

"That can't be…" BV whispered, "No way… Not her." She got up and ran back to Ravenclaw Commons.

"BV! What happened?" Andrea asked as BV ran into the dorms. BV ignored her and picked up a scrap of parchment.

"Gotta get it!" BV grumbled. She scribbled ideas down on the parchment.

Andrea got up and grabbed some tissues, "BV please take care of yourself before any mystery! You're all bloody!"

"Rivers," BV sighed taking the tissues and squeezing her nose.

"She hit you?" Andrea exclaimed.

BV shook her head, "No, that's what's interesting she must have some type of physic ability in her! She used it to make me hit myself… see the blood on my fist." BV exclaimed holding her fist out to Andrea.

"Pretty tough cookie that one."

BV shook her head, "Nah, she's all talk. Nothing else talk and an easy ride for dear Oliver."

"True, but BV watch it she's got some sorta prophecy attached to her. And I found out from Cho, she's Malfoy's cousin."

"Great, another icky pureblood freak to be annoyed by!" BV sighed as she took her hair and began to lazily braid it.

"Boo, **OH DEAR GOD**! BV! What happened to you hon.?" Rhonda exclaimed as she saw BV.

"Rivers is a physic she made me hit myself." BV explained lamely. "Damn brat made me break my nose too."

"That really sucks." Rhonda offered as Cho came in and the same explanation had to be given again.

"But, she can't! Or she woulda known at the Quidditch match that the snitch was in her hood." Cho said logically. Rhonda looked up from braiding BV's hair.

"True, but now that I know her family background there might be telepathy blood in her family." BV said as she rubbed her hands together. "Because quite frankly it's too hard to buy that Rachel trained herself to be able to do it. It's too difficult."

Cho smiled, "You sound like you've tried."

"Why wouldn't she?" Rhonda questioned, "If I were really really smart that'd be the first thing I'd try to teach myself. I bet old BV here has mastered it!"

"Sorta, not really." BV said holding her new trump card close to her. "Professor De Anna tried to teach some of the advanced Dark Arts students, didn't go too well! Most of us didn't even come close."

"Well I hate to spoil the fun, but isn't it time for you girls to be in bed?" Marietta asked as she entered the dorm.

Rhonda maliciously took up Marietta's set up, "Wait, I hear the squeak of an annoying pet of Roger's. Marietta, aren't you suppose to be off shagging him anyway?"

"No." Marietta said defiantly, "I'm still a virgin, unlike yourself."

Rhonda smirked, "That's alright, I drove it like I stole it!" Cho BV and Andrea howled with laughter. It was common knowledge shagging was Rhonda's summer pass time. "Unlike you, you pretend to be an innocent little school girl and you're just a bad girl that hasn't gotten caught yet!"

"So? What's your point Thompson?" Marietta replied.

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "My point is someday one of us will be sure to get back at you for being such a bitch to BV. Friendship is the most important value to any one of the girls behind me. You use to be one until you betrayed BV, what'd you think you'd gain? Answer me Marietta."

"Well, quite frankly, nothing. Power corrupts people, but absolute power is kind of neat. And with that absolute power I get what I want. And Roger and I have absolute power over that little pretty half breed." Marietta snipped.

"**_YOU_**!" BV said lunging, "**GET IT FROM RIVERS**! DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU **TOO**!"

"BV! **STOP IT**, She's not worth it!" Andrea said as she grabbed BV around the waist.

"**ANDREA! STOP IT. LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS A GOOD SMACKING**!" BV said enraged beyond a belief.

Cho calmly said, "BV you're more cunning and witty than you are violent. Just sit down pick a few well chosen words and Marietta will scurry away to Roger and weep."

BV contemplated this, "Fine, Listen, Marietta, you think you hold all the cards? I've got the control here. If I let you two take control of me you win. I don't know how to fail, Marietta, I never have and never will and not going to start now!"

"Sure, BV and what happens when Roger breaks you again. There is only so many times you can break a vase and put it back together again."

* * *

The days passed and Rhonda came to BV one day after Defenses, "Hey, BV, come here." She led her into an empty classroom. "I know you despise Rivers, so here's a chance to get her out. She and her buddies are talking about some sorta meeting in the astronomy tower tonight. Go with Aphrodite and catch em bring them to me and I'll turn them in to Flitwick. I will give all credit to your tip off."

"Deal, around midnight huh?" BV said enjoying this idea.

"Yep, pleasant day." Rhonda said as she left.

BV smiled, "You too." That night BV lay awake in her pink stripped pajama pants with a bubble gum pink camisole on.

"BV time to go." Andrea said as she finished her homework. "Have fun." Andrea said as the two had to split. Then BV saw Draco Malfoy running in the distance she followed and then Draco knocked and the door was opened as he flew inside. But BV was right behind him.

"What's going on here?" BV asked taking the group clearly by surprise. She placed her hands on her hips awaiting a reply. Ron just gulped and glanced from Harry to Rachel.

"Well you see BV," Harry began.

"Sit," Rachel commanded pointing to the chair behind the desk.

"Why should I?" BV said with a tone of defiance in her voice.

"Because we have Dumbledore's permission, so step off and wait until we come back if you'd like the proper reason. But the body we return with should be proof enough," Rachel glared.

"Body! What are you doing?" BV asked getting worried. What could Rivers be doing that would involve a body.

Rachel sighed annoyed and waved her hand , "Sleep," she commanded. BV then blacked out and with a soft 'thud', BV's head fell against the desk and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"BV, wake up, BV." Andrea said after finding BV asleep on the floor of one of the spare Astronomy classrooms.

"Huh?" BV said slowly getting up and staring around, "I had her too." She grunted at seeing Rachel had left.

"Too bad." Andrea said, "Come on before we get caught." She helped BV up and the two went back to their dorms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next day Professor Snape asked BV to stay behind after Potions. "Miss Reinheart, I was wondering in all of your great expertise you have ever heard of the Fortimus potion?"

"Yes, professor, I've heard of it." BV said curtly.

Snape eyed her, "Have you ever made such a potion?"

"Yeah of course. Under the supervision of my potions instructor at Vincentian." BV said convincing him she had a clue what was going on.

"Was it ever tested on anyone with telepathic visions?" Snape inquired further.

BV raised an eyebrow, "Of course it was. With no side affects of course!" BV finished beaming at her success. She remembered how amazed her teacher was when she successfully finished it.

"Good, then you're coming down to the dungeons tonight and brewing one up for me because I don't have the time."

"Wait a second, why should I give up a perfectly relaxing evening to come make one of the most difficult potions I know how to make?" BV sassed.

"Because of that lip, detention Miss Reinheart and that will be your project. You should learn not to question authority." Professor Snape said with a smirk on his face.

"I will never cease to question what I don't understand. I will not accept that those above me are always right, they are in fact human, there is error in all humans. You're literally going to have to hold me down and tape my mouth shut to get me to not verbally question the unknown." BV said as she turned and walked away.

BV angrily wrote to Fleur just to tell her how it was going and to blow off some steam. On her way to the owlery she heard a voice. Then upon entering she heard, ""Okay buddy, you can let go now!" The tall girl with brown hair said as she shook her arm and the owl took flight, pecking at her head one last time and soaring out the window. BV knew whose voice it was and questioned:

"Who was that letter to? Jed Flaraski?" she asked .

"Hell no. Phoenix Myers," Rachel said walking towards the exit.

Blocking her way BV asked, "Where do you think you're going Rivers?"

"To my commons Reinhart," Rachel said brushing shoulders.

"Stupid American." BV snipped

"Hey I think I finally know why they call you BV." Rachel said with some amusement in her voice as she continued, "Bitchy Veela!" Rachel laughed as she went down the stairs.

"Go back to your surfing school where you belong!" BV, who was now completely annoyed beyond a belief, shouted down the hall.

"Can't Half-breed, my mind's too warped to survive anywhere else," Rachel quipped striding back towards the Gryffindor commons.

BV shook her head angrily, "I swear I'm gonna kill that girl one day. Swear to almighty God!" As she prepared an owl to take Fleur's letter.

* * *

That evening BV went down to the dungeons and threw her purse on one of the back desk. She flung her dark black robe over the same back desk. "Good Evening, Miss Reinheart." Snape said emerging from the storage cupboard.

"Evening." BV said as she opened her potions kit which she removed from its shelf, "Professor Snape?" BV questioned.

"Yes?"

BV said, "By any chance would you happen to have a copy of the ingredients and directions just as a safety precaution?"

"Thought you wouldn't ask." Snape said handing her a the ingredients list.

"I'm confident in my abilities to make the potion it's just I want to be safe and risk free. Especially for the person drinking it."

"Wise," Professor Snape said admiring BV's responsibility, "Now Miss Reinheart, are you absolutely positive that this will turn out alright?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure of it. I'll be fine please don't worry about it." BV said.

"It's for Rachel Rivers I think you two have met." Snape said slyly.

BV sighed, "Yes, we've met before." Then the door flung open. And Rachel Rivers strode right through them. BV's mind bickered, _Not Rivers! Man I should purposely screw it up!_ then she thought against it.

Snape said slyly, "Good evening Miss Rivers, Miss Reinheart here tells me you two have met. Then the two of you should get along just fine! Good evening ladies." Snape walked to the other side of the dungeon and opened a door. He slammed it behind him, it echoed rather loudly. BV stood there arms crossed and glaring at Rachel just as Rachel was glaring at her.

BV made the first move, "I'm not happy about this either, Rivers. If you think this is how I wanna spend my night you are sadly mistaken." BV sulked as she started pulling out ingredients from the cupboard.

"Snape's such a creep," Rachel shuttered. " I didn't ask you to do anything yet, Reinheart, but Dumbledore need someone to brew me a Fortimus potion, and last time I checked, I trusted Half-breeds over Death Eaters," Rachel smirked sitting down on one of the Potion's tables.

"You didn't have a say in the matter. I lashed out at Snape when he questioned me if I could make it. So this is my detention." BV muttered.

" So Beeves, ya gunna do me a favor or what? It'll be pay back from when I saved your butt from those Death Eaters," Rachel grinned swinging her feet back and forth from underneath the desk.

"Yeah whatever. Sure I'll make your stupid potion. Besides it'll show Snape the ass in there I'm actually decent at potions. Something he has yet to realize." BV said as she continued pulling items from the cupboards. BV put her black robe on again incase the potion slopped all over her. She started mixing ingredients she stirred a bit then stopped and sat down waiting for it to simmer. She looked over at Rachel and chuckled, "So Rachel Rivers, you know, it's been a while since we've argued about dumb things. Like Jed and my intelligence ruling over your stupidity. You calling me a dumb half breed. I'm actually starting to miss it!" BV smirked.

Rachel stared at her as if she were insane, "Wow Half-breed, you miss me ragging on you? Heh, never thought this day would come," she shrugged and slid her hands back on the desk, leaning backwards. "So Blondie, get any fan mail from your Death Eater friends?" Rachel asked wittingly smirking as she watched the potion brew. "Any especially juicy ones from your lover boy?"

"Lover boy?" BV asked rather puzzled playing the dumb blonde.

Rachel gave her a blank look. "Don't play stupid with me half-breed. I've had too long of a shittin' day to deal with your idiocy."

BV snipped. "So stupid that I can't brew this potion for you?"

"All right I take it back, but not because I want to?" Rachel said admitting defeat.

BV gave her a satisfied smirk. Silence rang through the dungeon. Then BV thought and questioned Rachel "So have you heard from Jed lately?" she asked as it came out really awkward.

"So you're not as stupid as you look. What do you think?" Rachel bickered.

BV remained silent and so did Rachel, the only sound was the sloshing of the potion and BV occasionally scraping the sides of the cauldron.

Rachel sighed, "Maybe you are as stupid as you look."

"Maybe" BV said absently measuring ingredients, even though she wanted to hurt Rachel for all the evil things she did to her, she couldn't do it. Her heart wouldn't let her and if the potion measurements were off Rachel would be very sick for a very very long time and might even die. BV disliked her but wasn't going to take the risk of screwing up. BV sat there pondering what to say to Rachel and she looked up at Rachel who was rummaging through her purse. "Hey! What are you doing! That's my purse!"

"So? I don't see your name written anywhere on it," Rachel said grabbing a picture from her wallet. "Who's the kid?"

"Umm," BV said awkwardly in silence. "That's Noel."

"Uh, yeah the name's written on the back," Rachel explained.

BV gave a nervous laugh. She didn't want to bring this up with Rachel if she could avoid it….

"Whose is it?" Rachel persisted.

"Well, she's mine," BV said simply figuring it would be quite a shock for Rachel.

Rachel looked up and then fell of the desk and onto the floor and began laughing. "Haha, that's really funny Half-breed. Ha, I thought you said you had a kid," Rachel said picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"I do," BV said persistently as she got very cross with Rachel. "I'm serious Rivers."

"You," Rachel said sitting into a nearby chair, resting her feet atop the desk. "You have a kid? Who'd wanna knock you up?"

"You act like I wanted a kid." BV answered defiantly.

"So BV was just the neighborhood Vincentian slut?" Rachel taunted.

"No, I had been unfortunate enough to run into your boyfriend," BV stated deciding to be the older of the two. She logically was going to explain to Rachel Jed was no good.

"Huh?" Rachel said before falling backwards on to the floor, her feet sticking up into the air. "Jed?' she choked high-pitched.

"Yeah, Jed," BV said mocking Rachel. BV personally enjoyed having Rachel this worried. It made her smile.

Rachel pulled herself out of the chair and to her feet, pointing her finger at BV. "So let me get this straight, my boyfriend, wait, ex-boyfriend, knocked you up? When! Where! How! WHY?"

BV said calmly stirring the potion, "When,. Well our fourth year, at Vincentian I tutored him, at night, it ran late, he walked me back to my commons room, and Jed raped me!"

"R-rape?" Rachel stammered nervously.

"Yeah raped me." BV said slowly remembering that night.

* * *

BV FLASHBACK

_"BV let me walk you back, it's dark and you'll get in trouble for being out so late if I'm not there to back you up." Jed said kindly. _

"I guess, but prefects are allowed out till 12:00." BV said.

"Still, I want to BV." He said sincerely.

"Trust me, BV. I won't do anything to you. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." BV said as she picked up her things. They climbed the stairs to the second level. The went out the corridor towards BV's house.

"You're a great person, you know that BV?" Jed asked as they walked along.

"Really? Well thanks Jed." BV said smiling.

"You're welcome." Jed said. The two walked along farther down the corridor and soon arrived at the entrance to Harvard House.

"Here we are, thanks Jed." BV said.

"No thank you, BV." Jed said in a smooth voice.

"You can go now," BV said as she pulled out a ring of keys looking for the Harvard one. Then all of a sudden Jed grabbed her wrist and whipped her around slamming her into a near by wall. "JED!" BV screamed. A hand flung across her mouth.

"Shut up Reinheart, you're mine now." Jed said maliciously. He pulled out his wand and whispered a charm. "OR we can take the easy way out and silence you." He said smiling. BV went to say something and all that came out was air. She couldn't talk! Jed placed another charm on BV and carried her down the hall into the Arithmancy classroom. It was BV's favorite class and classroom. The windows were perfectly positioned to look out at the back of the falls. The moonlight fell through the windows illuminating the desk and Jed. Jed flung BV onto a near by desk and began to take her blouse off.

END OF BV FLASHBACK

* * *

"Then two months later I realize I'm pregnant and not just off track. Then I kept her." BV said slowly visualizing Noel Leigh- Anna in her mind. Smiling back at the image in her head.

"Rape.." Rachel stuttered again taking a step back. "You weren't his first victim..."

Rachel stood glaring at a desk leg at the horrid memory, "You weren't his first victim," she repeated nearly growling.

BV continued stirring and gave Rachel a puzzled looked. Jed hit her too. BV's curiosity was getting the better of her and opened her mouth to ask.

"Um, Rachel?"

Rachel whirled around confused to spot Ron and Hermione by the door. "How long have you two been there?"

"Dumbledore called the second meeting for tomorrow morning, and he told us that we would find you two in here. Dumbledore requested that BV be at the meeting tomorrow too," Ron said.

BV looked at him with a questioning face and Rachel took his lack of an answer as the worst. They had heard everything.

"Alrighty then," she swallowed and headed out of the door past Ron and Hermione.

BV turned off the flame under the cauldron and set her spoon aside.

"It'll be done tomorrow morning after the meeting. It has to brew overnight." BV said as she picked up her purse and headed for Ravenclaw Commons.

"Hey kiddo, how'd brewing a difficult potion work?" Cho asked as she sat with Rhonda laying over the foot of the bed braiding Cho's hair in cornrows.

"The potion-making was great." BV said distracted.

Andrea looked up, "Something else is wrong isn't it?"

"Yeah, the potion is for Rachel and she went through my purse." BV sighed.

"So?" Rhonda asked twisting her neck from side to side.

"Here look inside my wallet." BV said flinging her purse at Rhonda.

Rhonda picked the purse up and went through searching for a wallet. Upon opening it she saw what the problem was, "Oh." Rhonda said lamely, "She knows doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah." BV said angrily, "And she knows who was involved too." BV said as she sat down on her bed throwing her robe on the floor.

"What is it Rhonda?" Andrea asked as she closed her book.

Rhonda looked up, "It's a picture of Noel."

"Oh." Cho and Andrea said gloomily.

Then Andrea spoke, "That's not good at all."

"I don't know maybe it is." BV said, "Besides I don't have time to think I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow."

"Oh well goodnight then." Cho said quietly sensing BV's anger.

* * *

The next morning BV awoke and got ready for her meeting. She put on a white tennis skirt with a pink polo blouse and flung Andrea's pink bandana flip flops on.

BV arrived and she was the first one there. Then Harry arrived.

"Hi, there BV." Harry said awkwardly.

"Morning." BV said stiffly still angry about the previous night. Then Hermione and Rachel entered. Rachel was in sweatpants. Rachel took the seat right next to BV. BV began to pretend to be oblivious to Harry's stare. Harry had been begun to send Rachel sympathetic looks.

Rachel turned to Hermione and whispered loud enough for BV to hear, "Okay, who told him?"

Hermione looked over at Rachel, "Ron must've last night.. Why didn't you say anything before Rachel?"

Rachel sat back in her seat slightly annoyed, "Because it never came up.. It was never important. And besides, what does me not being a virgin have anything to do with this mission?" Rachel huffed quietly.

"At least you won't be another notch in Wood's bedpost," Hermione pointed out. BV chuckled to herself.

"Nice one," Rachel glared.

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open and hit the wall. Draco walked in stiffly and the door slammed shut behind him.

Rachel smirked, "Oh dear cousin, what's gotten you so stiff this morning?" she grinned asking.

Draco only glared at Rachel as Dumbledore chuckled knowingly. He took a seat loudly on the other side of BV and sat with his eyes closed. BV wasn't too fond of her current position. Between Rachel and her oh-so-cuddly-with-lots-of-sarcasm cousin.

The door opened once again and Oliver walked in explaining something to Ron.

"You see, eye contact, body language and which hand their holding the quaffle in. Those are the three things you can read, and be able to tell which way the chaser is going, that way, when they try and fake you out, you'll be better prepared," Oliver grinned.

Rachel butted in and added that "Sometimes they can fake twice and still go at the original hoop."

Oliver countered with, "But still they try and deceive you."

Rachel laughed, "Ha, the chaser doesn't do all of the fake-outs and deception Wood."

"No, but she does most of them," Oliver replied.

"Okay, then why then is it that some keeper will act all charming and libidinous and then he'll hit on some other chaser? And you don't call that deceiving?"

At this point in their little argument Ron turned to Hermione and asks, "Did she just call him sexy?"

Hermione nodded vaguely. BV smiled Rachel hadn't watched herself. She was trying to be impressive using big huge words and had screwed up what she wanted to say.

Oliver stopped mid argument and began grinning at Rachel.

"What!" she asks irked.

"Did you just call me sexy?"

Rachel sputters, "No, no I didn't"

Oliver nods, "Yeah you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not." Oliver smiled attempting to throw Rachel's rhythm off .

"Did to- wait. No, what did I say?" Rachel exclaimed. BV rolled her eyes.

"You called me libidinous," Oliver smiled.

"Fine. I meant egotistical," Rachel shot daggers trying to contain the burn that was quickly spreading across her face.

"Now that we have finished that ordeal, please have a seat," Dumbledore said and conjured up two more chairs, and offered everyone a lemon drop before the meeting finally began. "The idea was yesterday that Oliver and Rachel would go into hiding so that Rachel could protect him from Death Eaters."

"Then why the Fortimus potion's Dumbledore?" Oliver asked angrily.

Rachel rolled her eyes and rested her head on her elbow, which plopped onto the armrest.

"Ms. Rivers has requested them for personal reason Oliver, if she finds the need to inform you, I'm sure that she will," Dumbledore nodded curtly to a thankful Rachel and continued. "Rachel has suggested her home town of Santa Barbara. Now I've done some background checks and the area seems to be clean of any Death Eaters," Dumbledore began.

"But what if it isn't," Draco interrupted. "Doesn't that make them sitting ducks!" BV quite frankly agreed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Oliver is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and I trust that Rachel will know how to handle any situation that may arise," Dumbledore explained.

Rachel nodded and Oliver pursed his lips nodding, "I understand," he said and stood up.

"Pack for anything, we do not know how long you two will be staying. Rachel, I believe that all of your homework and lessons have found they way to you yesterday?"

Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster," Rachel responded,

"Thanks Albus," Oliver smiled gratefully.

"Oh don't worry Oliver, everything will turn out fine," Dumbledore said shaking his hand and showing the young group to the door. "Miss Reinheart a word if you please." He said grabbing BV's wrist. BV came back and took her chair again. "I'm sorry, I am willing to bet that you thought that meeting was a waste of your sleeping time."

BV blushed and lowered her head. "Sorry Sir." BV mumbled.

"That's alright, I wanted to ask you a few things asides from the others." Dumbledore started, " Would it be alright with you if Professor Snape continued to make Miss River's Fortimus potion?"

"That's fine with me, but why? Is something wrong with the one I made?" BV asked worried it wasn't right.

"No, no, my child, it was in a word, perfect. Professor Snape said, 'it was a text-book Fortimus potion.' I have to agree. But Professor Snape said he would still feel more confident if a teacher provided the potion and not a student."

"Completely understandable." BV said, "Sorry, I just had to know…"

"You're like Lauren, you don't know how to fail." Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

BV smiled back, "Exactly, I will not settle for less than perfection."

"Good, because that's one of the qualities I like to see in my staff. I'm aware Minerva approached you with my offer…"

"Yes, I'm sure she told you my response." BV said folding her hands delicately in her lap.

Dumbledore nodded, "I am very grateful to you BV. It's never an easy position to fill."

"Why's that sir?" BV questioned.

"Well I believe the job is jinxed… now before you get very cross with me, BV… I believe I know how to undo it but it may not be possible right away… and BV I wanted you to know this before you fully agree to take the post."

"So it is jinxed and you're not quite sure how to fix it." BV said taking that in.

Dumbledore nodded, "And I know you have a lot on the line. Noel, your friends and future. I want you to know most are just forced to leave for some reason. But that's not to say you could possibly loose your life over this."

"Pardon my rudeness," BV said holding on to the last little bit of sanity in her, "Then why is Professors Mc Gonagall and Flitwick trying to steer me away from what I really want to do and putting me in the same kind of danger here?"

"Because they don't know of it. Minerva suspects it, but I always tell her it is a coincidence." Dumbledore responded.

"But sir, why are you making me chose like this…. I know you want me not to become an auror, but seriously, it would seem I'm at just as much risk here as I am doing what I want to." BV stated as she looked into Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

"BV, I understand your anger, but actually you're not right. You see I said you might die in doing the job. If you become an auror, there is a high risk, almost gaurenteed that you would die in the line of duty." Dumbledore explained logically.

"I see," BV said contemplating her options then realizing she couldn't jepordize her life for her own sake. Noel Leigh-Anna need a mother, seeing as how her father wasn't going to be a part of her life. "Alright, I still agree with my previous statement, I will take the post here at Hogwarts next year."

"Why did you change your mind, BV. I was almost certain that when I told you of the curse you'd be defiant and go against our judgement in complete spite of us."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I have a child to think about, I'm not living life for my sake and intentions anymore, but for Noel's." BV said as she got up and shook hands with Dumbledore. Then she left to face her day knowing her heart she had done the right thing.


	12. Since You've Been Gone

Hello again... sorry this took so long... BV has to run things by Miss Rachel Rivers who has sucessfully finished her Novel last month... good job girl! I attempted this year didn't finish in time... But here is the next installment... meant to raise questions for future stories. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12

Since You've Been Gone

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Rhonda asked as BV came back into the dorms.

BV sighed, "It was alright, pretty much a waste of time except for the ending."

"What was up with the ending?" Marietta asked BV.

"Dumbledore wanted to confirm my decision to come back and teach next year." BV said.

"You're teaching?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah." BV sighed.

"**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU**?" Rhonda screamed at BV. "I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE AN AUROR, DIDN'T YOU?"

BV snapped, "Yes, Rhonda don't get cross with me! I had to make a call. I chose the lesser of two evils! I decided to try and save my life rather than pass it over easily by being an auror!"

"You're pathetic." Rhonda said, "You're wasting your brains."

"Yeah, well Rhonda I don't give anymore. I've really been through with this crap I've been getting. Don't you think everyone tells me that? REALLY?" BV said angrily.

"**THEN WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN**!" Rhonda yelled at BV.

BV glared at her, "Do you realize that I have a lot more to loose than gain by going with my heart? This is a prime example of your heart wanting something that's not good for you. I would die as an auror, Noel wouldn't have a mother."

Rhonda didn't look away, "Yeah, but if you die here, Noel won't have a mother."

"The odds are better here." BV said as she flopped down on the bed. "What's this?"

Rhonda looked at the magazine BV was holding, "AHH! Andrea's wedding catalogue!" Rhonda dove at it, "Bridesmaids dresses!"

"**_SHUT UP_**!" Said Cho entering the room, "LET ME LOOK!" Cho ran and flopped on the bed.

BV logically said, "Can't we just look at it all together?"

"Sure!" The two girls chirped. BV slowly opened the booklet.

Cho gasped as she pointed, "Oh, dear God! Look at that blue! It's beautiful!"

"Tight fitting, though!" Rhonda commented, "My big bootie ain't fittin' in that anytime soon!"

"Awh Rhon, we love your big bootie!" Cho said laughing, "It's who you are! There is no Rhonda without the big bootie call!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Cho, you're so pathetic!"

"OOH!" BV exclaimed as she spotted a red ball gown type of dress. "PRETTY!"

"Let me see!" Rhonda said laying on BV's back trying to look over her shoulder.

BV grunted, "Hey, Rhon, off please?"

"Nope, my big butt bootie is gonna squish the beauty veela!" Rhonda said as she looked over, "Yeah baby! Red that's a color we're all going to look good in!"

"Yeah that's if I want a wedding that looks like you all came out of a strip club!" Andrea said entering the room.

"Hey Andrea! It really isn't that bad, it's a ball gown at least. " Cho chirped, " So what exactly are we dressing in?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow, "you? Who said anything about you being in the wedding?"

"We're not?" said Cho pretending to be really sad.

"Do you seriously think I'd leave my three best friends out of the best day of my life?" Andrea questioned.

"Awh she does love us!" Rhonda squealed, "So what are we wearing?" Rhonda asked flicking through the magazine.

Andrea smirked, "Well for starters go to the pages that are turned down." Rhonda leaned over BV and turned to the first bent page.

"Okay, that's kinda pretty but a frosty blue is too light, it looks white." Rhonda said.

Cho bickered, "I like it, it's pretty."

"Never mind, you are all too petty. I'll pick it on my own. So what's up with everyone." Andrea said sitting down at the tippy top of the bed.

Rhonda opened her fat mouth, "BV isn't going to be an auror!"

"WHAT!" Cho and Andrea screamed.

BV sighed, "Yeah I'm going to be the defenses Teacher here at Hogwarts if there's an opening if not I'll be teaching potions."

"Replacing Slughorn or Snape. Not an entirely bad deal!" Cho commented, "But why give up your dream of being an auror?"

BV pushed Rhonda off of her, "Both Mc Gonagall and Dumbledore think I will have a greater risk getting killed in the field than I would here at Hogwarts. I don't want to die, Noel needs a mother seeing as how her father isn't going to be a part of her life."

Andrea commented, "But I thought you didn't want him to be in it."

"I don't. But over my dead body he would have to be her father." BV said.

"Got you." Rhonda said smiling, "Good call too, BV."

"Thanks." BV said getting up and getting ready to start her homework.

"BV, good luck with that decision." Andrea said, "It's not going to be easy because that won't make you happy."

"Yeah, but sometimes the things we really want aren't the best for us." BV sighed as she opened her textbook.

* * *

Trouble with potions...

(A/N: Rachel is in the states and Snapes potions are making her sick so BV will resume making the potions for a change Just a minor note!)

* * *

BV straightened her skirt. She wasn't too keen on meeting this Professor Slughorn. He sounded like he was an annoyance and hindrance rather than a help. Dumbledore told her that Slughorn wanted students who were exceptionally gifted and he would put them in his private club. BV knew a smart part veela would soon be a part of that collection if she didn't hold her own. Then she'd be force to hang around with Harry all the time. BV opened the door and closed it quietly behind her as she entered the drafty dungeon room.

"Miss Reinheart, nice to finally meet you!" Slughorn greeted her. BV was almost glad the seventh years still had Professor Snape for their last year. "Professor Snape tells me you are a good potions student. But to be seventeen and making a complicated Fortimus potion! That speaks for itself."

"Actually sir, I'm sixteen." BV said setting her bag down and opening it up to grab bottles.

"Sixteen? Merlin's beard! How can that be?" Slughorn asked staring at her.

BV replied, "Went to Vincentian was top 5 of my class skipped fifth year when I came to Hogwarts."

"I see, so a minor genius in front of me!" Slughorn said smiling at her.

BV said, "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would, you have potential Miss Reinheart." Professor Slughorn said grinning, "What are you doing after graduation?"

"Teaching back here at Hogwarts."

"Ah, so you're the one Albus is relieving me with. At least you know a thing or two about potions." Slughorn said, "But I daresay that's such a low goal."

BV did not like this topic so she harshly brushed it off, "We all have our reasons for our choices."

"Yes, well that's a good point." He said stumbling over his words, "So Miss Reinheart, it would seem that Professor Snape's potions are making Miss Rivers sick… I myself would make one if I knew how. Never tried it, I heard it was a heck of a potion to make."

"I've seen worse." BV said remembering mass producing simple potions for detentions all too well.

"Well off you, go, don't mind if I grade test do you Miss Reinheart?" He asked pulling a large stack of parchment out.

"Not at all." BV said as she grabbed a cauldron and began the all so familiar process. Slughorn would occasionally look up and watch BV as if he were analyzing her movements. BV was rather uncomfortable and was glad when the night had ended and she was released till the next morning when she would finish the potion. She was grateful however she had not become a member of his "club" yet. She walked back to the Ravenclaw commons with slight sigh. She was tired and needed to go to bed.

"BV! GOOD THERE YOU ARE!" Andrea said as BV entered the dorms.

BV asked dazed, "Huh?"

"Measurements!" Andrea yelled happily brandishing a measuring tape. BV groaned.

"Andrea, come off it, I don't want to do this right now. Besides I can give you the measurements off the top of my head."

"Well I'd prefer if we'd do it, tonight…" Andrea said drifting off, "Even though you could give them to me, I'd still feel a lot better if I did them myself. Dancer thing."

BV sighed already exhausted she decided just to get this over with, "Fine, is this good or should I change?"

"Your top's fine you just need jeans instead of a skirt." Andrea said as BV went over to a pile of her clothes and picked out a pair of jeans. "Just for my info, what size jeans do you wear?"

"Size 5." BV sighed, "Are you measuring in inches or centimeters?"

"Both, Maria, my sister in law, says she might order the dress from an American designer instead of the Russian one, says it'll turn out better."

"Alright." BV said as she extended her arms to allow Andrea to take her bust measurement, "It'll be 32 inches."

Andrea said, "Yep, 32 inches."

"Told you." BV said, "Waist will be 25 inches."

Andrea said, "No lie you knew your measurements off by heart."

"And finally 32 inches for the hips." BV said as Andrea took her measurement.

"Exactly." Andrea said looking at BV, "Good call, how did you know those?"

BV said, "Get a new dress every year, haven't changed since Christmas."

"I see, so would you happen to know your girth measurement so I don't have to..." Andrea drifted off.

"65 inches." BV said smiling at her.

"You're taller than you look kiddo."

"All torso." BV said smiling at Andrea as she got into her pajamas and flopped into bed. She fell asleep and had the most peculiar dream.

* * *

_BV'S DREAM_

_"BV, ez zo good to zee you again!" Fleur Delacour chirped. "Look at zis gown, ezn't eit gorgeous?"_

_"Oh my God Fleur, it's beautiful," BV gazed reverently upon the dress._

_Fleur said, "You'll look so pretty in it!" She grabbed it and pushed BV towards the dressing room._

_"Wait, what? Me? You're the one getting married!" BV exclaimed._

_"Me? Non, BV! I've been married for a year and half now! Our deuxiéme anniversary is in August. Tu tres amuse."_

_"I'm amusing!" BV exclaimed, "Wait, this isn't real! I'm not getting married! Who am I suppose to be marrying?"_

_Fleur smiled and threw her blond hair back, "Bien sur, 'Arry." _

_"Of course, Harry!" BV muttered translating the French to herself. "NON NON, Fleur. There's a mistake, I can't be marrying Harry!"_

_"Non, no mistake." Fleur said as the scene flickered to something else._

……………………

_"We are here to acknowledege the loss of a great man, Albus Dumbledore." A man said from a podeum on the Hogwarts grounds. Behind him was the body of Albus Dumbledore lying on the table. BV's pulse quickened this couldn't be true. "A man who had nobility of spirit, he made many intellectual contributions. Albus Dumbledore also had a greatness of heart that gave so much to those around him." In the background BV could hear a phoenix song. She watched as Centaurs shot arrows over the body. Merpeople rose out of the water to sing their songs. BV was becoming afraid, and like most people. Fear will cause one to awaken._

_END OF DREAM

* * *

_

"Oh my god!" BV gasped as she sat up and stared into the bright morning light.

"Morning to you to." Cho said as she sat braiding her hair, "What's wrong, you look like you've just had the worst dream."

"Dumbledore, dead." BV gasped as she caught her breath.

"That's impossible, who'd wanna kill Dumbledore?" Cho said lightheartedly.

"I don't know, Cho, but I sure as hell saw Dumbledore's funeral in my dream."

"Oh, BV give it up." Cho said, "Nothing is going to happen to Dumbledore anytime soon."

Andrea entered, "Then how do you explain him not showing up at meal times anymore?"

Rhonda emerged from the bathroom, "What we talking about?"

"BV had a dream that Dumbledore died." Cho explained.

Andrea gasped, "Oh god."

"Aphrodite! Seriously, it's only a dream!" Cho chided.

Rhonda said, "Yeah, but Chang some people get prophetic dreams, this very well could be BV's. What else was in there kiddo?"

"Dress shopping for a wedding gown."

"Who's wedding?" Andrea inquired.

"Mine." BV said softly.

"WHO!" Cho shrieked, "WHO ARE YOU MARRYING?"

"Dunno." BV lied she hated doing so, but mentioning Harry would only spur on the girls already conceived notion that BV and Harry were meant to be. As far as BV was concerned these dreams had no prophetic meaning to them what-so-ever. "Well ladies off to breakfast for me." BV said getting up and with a flick of her wand had looked presentable enough. She grabbed her robe and left for breakfast. She walked down a deserted hallway trying to tie her necktie. "Stupid thing." BV said holding a piece in her mouth.

"BV Reinheart, what are you doing here?" A voice said surprised. It was Draco Malfoy. He had a large book under his arm and a glare in his eye.

"Going to breakfast." She said knotting the tie off. "You?"

"None of your business!" he snapped at her.

BV smirked, "Well when you say that I have to assume you're up to no good."

"What is it to you Reinheart?" Draco said to her.

"Not to me… to Dumbledore it may matter." BV said liking the task of taunting Draco.

"Well if you must know I'm working on a nice little extra credit project for defense." Draco said to BV.

"Ah… I see… defense? Not a dark artsy kinda thing now is it?" BV said taunting him she would never dream anyone at Hogwarts would know the slightest thing about Dark arts.

"Depends how you classify it." Draco said walking away, "BV, you'll want to watch. People will learn too much about you otherwise."

"Wait! What's that suppose to mean?" BV called back.

Draco smirked, "You know dark arts, mental note." He turned and walked away leaving BV completely confused. She shook her head and decided his story was satisfactory enough to be real. She went into the great hall moments later and ate when she received a note. It was from Fleur...

_Dear BV,_

_I hope school is going fine for you. I am writing this to invite you to spend a few weeks in Paris with me in early July. You would stay here at the flat we have here in Paris then we shall be going to Nice to visit family in July, you are more than welcome to come if you want. Hope to see you in Paris…._

_Fleur Delacour._

"Paris!" BV gasped she had always wanted to go there and she now had the chance! She wrote to her mother asking her permission to go to both Paris and Russia for Andrea's wedding. She went to the owlery after breakfast and sent the letter. "Soon, Fleur. I'll get an approval first." BV said as she watched the owl fly out of sight.


	13. Time Of Your Life

Chapter 13

Time Of Your Life

A/N: I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but there is entirely too much to cover in just this one chapter. And I really wanted to do Andrea's wedding justice. And to the real Rachel Rivers, I can't wait too much longer, cuz I'm leaving for college soon! (8 days) Sorry rach, this had to come out! All my love to the reviewers thus far!

* * *

"You're going to be a busy girl this summer." Cho said after hearing BV's plans for the summer. She was concentrating heavily on her baby toe nail that she was attempting to paint a bright red.

"So are you." Andrea said looking up from her bridesmaid book. "Wedding in Russia and then a whole month training. Then Lauren's on tour."

"Ah, going to perfect our skills as a dancer?" Rhonda asked looking up from her books.

"Not really, working mostly orchestra, harp player and a little bit of dance on the side." Cho said, "Oh yeah, Aphrodite, Lauren's not going on tour this year, she took the summer off for the wedding."

"Oh yeah." Andrea said shaking her head, "Can't believe I forgot."

"It's hard to believe too! Sometimes I forget!" Cho said smiling, "Yeah my big sister is gonna be gone."

"You're stuck with Lauren all summer then." BV said smirking.

Cho surprisingly grinned back, "Not really, I'll be gone all of July and start training the second week of August. One week only."

"that's really nice!" Rhonda said.

"Yeah it is." BV said pulling out her Durmstrang book.

Andrea eyed the book, "How many more classes?"

"This Thursday's the last class."

"You're gonna make it?" Rhonda asked.

"Passing with flying colors." BV responded as she started her last essay and crammed for her final.

* * *

Thursday came sooner than BV had expected it. She got ready in her nice skirt and a top and headed to the deputy headmistress's office for the last time. She knocked and Mc Gonagall met her at the door.

"Ready for the last one?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about the final though. I have no idea what will be on it." BV said slightly quivering.

"Calm down, BV. It's only a test."

"Only a test." BV said her nerves starting to win. "Professor, I can't do this."

Mc Gonagall smiled at the 16 year old 7th year in front of her, "Bridgette Viktoria, I haven't heard you say can't and I won't start now. Grit your teeth and do it."

"Okay, thank you." BV said her nerves slightly fading. She touched the dragon for the last time and was at Durmstrang. She went into the room and sighed as the test were being passed out. BV had never felt so worried over a test in her whole life. But after instantly getting the first five questions within seconds BV felt a surge of confidence. She smiled and continued. An hour later she turned in her test and stood there as Professor Valansy's assistant graded her test. She was a young witch and must have been an eighth year at the school. She scribbled her name across the bottom and handed back to BV.

"Here you go, good job." She looked down and saw a 98 gleaming at her. She smiled broadly as she presented the test to Professor Valansy.

"Congratulations, BV. Very well done, here's your essay for you to see, but I need it back for your portfolio." BV looked over the few mistakes she had made and handed it back a moment later, "Well, BV I will send Dumbledore your diploma for the class he'll give it to you at graduation."

"Thank you very much Professor Valansy." BV said smiling at him.

"One of the brightest student's I have ever met, good luck with what you do after graduation this year."

"Teaching, I'll be teaching at Hogwarts."

"Pity." He said shaking his head as the next finished test came to him. BV took that as her signal to leave. She popped back into Mc Gonagall's office seconds later.

"Well how'd it go?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked from her desk grading test.

"Wonderful! I got a 98 on the final! I passed for the year!"

Mc Gonagall smiled back at her, "Congratulations, I am very proud of you and so is all the staff her at Hogwarts."

BV smiled, "Thanks, professor, it's quite an accomplishment, one I am very proud of too!" BV said as she left Professor Mc Gonagall's office. She began to walk down the hall when she heard a voice call out to her.

"BV!" She turned and saw Roger and a few of his friends. BV turned and quickened her pace.

"Hey Reinheart!" Roger called out.

"Get lost!" BV snarled as she kept moving. Roger eventually caught up with her.

Roger looked her in the eye, "Not this time, BV Reinheart. That is not an option, half-breed." BV glared at his low attempt to insult her. "Victor, Henry, get her." Before BV had a chance to register what he said she found herself pinned to the wall. Her legs were instantly pinned by Roger's. Roger began to unbutton BV's blouse, "God, Reinheart you are such a hottie." BV's tears began to fall as she realized what was going to happen. Roger won, just as Jed had, they both tricked her and used unfair advantages to get her. She cursed Marietta a hundred thousand times in her head as Roger began making advancements on her body. He felt her legs, "Ooh, tensing up, BV, running scared." He snipped softly in her ear.

"I am not." BV said forcefully.

"Sure." Roger said as BV got angry and tried to get away by spitting on him. "You will pay for that you little whore." Davis took his arm and grabbed BV's throat.

"Noel." BV gasped trying not to give in when there was an interruption.

"HEY!" Rachel Rivers yelled getting the guys attention.

Henry, released his hold on BV and charged at Rachel, knocking her roughly onto her back.

"Urgh!" Rachel struggled underneath his weight as he pinned her arms above her head and straddled her hips, "No! Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

Henry laughed, looking over his shoulder at his companions. "Look Roger, a two for one deal!"

"Not these chicks," Rachel grunted and brought her knees up forcefully hitting him in the back.

He howled in pain, closing his eyes, and releasing her arms, allowing her to clamp her hands together, and using them like a hammer she swung across his jaw, knocking him off balance and off of her. Rachel stood quickly and shakily, as Victor released BV's other arm and took off running in the opposite direction.

Roger, who was still holding BV's throat with his left hand, stepped back, pulling his knee off of her and wound back, throwing a right handed punch at Rachel.

She easily avoided it and grabbed his wrist, pulling and twisting it to break it with a loud popping sound.

Roger screamed in agony and let go of BV, who simply fell to the floor gasping for air. She turned to watch the end of the fight.

Rachel, still holding Davies' right arm, held the wrist and stepped behind him, thrusting her palm at his elbow, breaking that as well and then roughly pulling it behind him, bending it against his own back. Roger cried out in pain as Rachel shoved his elbow upward, breaking his shoulder. She released his arm and he dropped to the ground in pain.

"You're lucky that I didn't rip your arm off and beat you with it!" Rachel shouted bending over to yell in his face.

Davies stumbled and tripped, running towards the Hospital Wing.

Rachel smiled triumphantly, watching him run off with his tail effectively between his legs. "So where's my standing ovation, Reinheart?" Rachel asked looking around at eye level. "Reinheart!" she asked looking down upon BV's limp form on the ground.

BV looked up at Rachel with tears streaming down her face and watched Rachel drop to the floor beside her. BV couldn't believe that it almost happened again and this was another time Rachel saved her.

"Aw, come off it Beeves," she said wrapping as arm around the girl's shoulders, trying to lighten the mood. BV hated that nickname but appreciated the gesture, it was unlike Rachel to be touchy feely.

But BV overall was shocked at Rachel's carefree attitude to the situation and that's what came out in full force, "Come off it! Are you crazy! Or didn't you see what just happened?"

"Yeah BV, I saw, but you can't let that ruin your life!" Rachel responded.

BV shook her head trying to get her to understand she said, "Rachel, he's been attempting to do that all year. He's been trying to rape me. He knows about Noel. He thinks that because I have a kid that I'm an easy ride…… you know what…… he's right, I'm an easy whore, I'm worthless!" BV said miserably.

"BV!" Rachel snapped, in her opinion this was stupid and she knew that BV knew it was pointless. "You're not! Sure you're annoying as hell Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart! But you're not worthless, well, at least not to Harry," Rachel grinned knowing the effects that her comment would have.

"I don't like Harry," BV yelled angrily and defensively .

"Did I say that _you_ liked Harry?" Rachel smirked holding her hand up.

"Yeah, whatever, he doesn't stand a chance with me. He's better off trying to hook up with Cho _again_!" BV said stressing the 'again' as she rolled her eyes.

Rachel in return rolled her eyes, "Don't talk about Chang, and besides he kinda would enjoy kissing you again," Rachel laughed mischievously.

"How the," BV started then a light bulb went off, "Psychic," BV muttered.

"I'm not psychic," Rachel said looking down slightly unnerved that she had been lied to. "Apparently, I'm just good at Legilimency, but no psychic me," Rachel sighed looking up once again.

"Oh, that explains the potion." BV said quietly. "Oh yeah, Rivers, just to get your facts straight…. Harry may have enjoyed that kiss, but I certainly didn't. It was out of line, improper, and rude."

Rachel beamed, "Yeah, but you know you liked it. You want Harry "The Pimp" Potter," Rachel laughed.

"Pimp?" BV question with a look of bemusement on her face. First off, how Harry Potter had gotten the title Pimp would be quite a story. Second it made her remember that she was once an American and that was common lingo over in the states.

"Oh hell yeah," Rachel laughed. "Me, you, Hermione, Ginny, and Chang," Rachel choked. "We all like him, or liked in mine and Hermione's cases," Rachel giggled.

"Yeah he may have liked me, but what's up with you saying you and Hermione liked him. I never would have though Granger would go after him." BV said starting to forget her shame and what might have been.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Its that whole 'best friend turned crush, turned big brother' thing. Same with me an Jed, well," she paused looking up. "At least that's how we started."

"Don't remind me about him," BV snarled as she curled up and in a sense, started closing herself from Rachel. That was the last thing she needed to do. The first thing she need to do was the exact opposite. But Jed was the sorest spot for BV and appropriately so.

"Well if you're ever going to get over it, number one, you're going to have to cancel my subscription, 'cause I don't need your issues," Rachel smirked turning to BV and then back. "Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, you have to talk to an authority figure. A third party so to speak, two, you have to forgive him and three, you have to tell him about Noel," Rachel explained.

"Oh no you DON'T!" BV started getting fired up, telling Jed was the last thing on this green earth that she wanted to tell Jed. "One, you threw yourself into this mess! I'm not talking to anyone! That third person party will try to get a lawsuit going… uh, NO! Stacey's was enough….. Two, Jed can't be forgiven just because he's not sorry and it was my fault for letting him get close! And I'm not letting him get anywhere near Noel Leigh-Anna," BV finished sobbing in hysterics. Protecting her daughter from Jed was possibly one of her greatest concerns in raising Noel all by herself.

Rachel turned sideways and started shaking her shoulders, "BV! Snap out of it! Think about what you're saying! " Rachel commanded, doing the only thing that she could think to do to pull the sobbing girl back to reality. SLAP! The sound itself echoed through the empty corridor, "Reinheart! Shut the fuck up! Nobody cares about your sob story but me! It wasn't your fault, he is evil and he will pay. Like my dad, he may be a Death Eater, but he's still my dad. Jed knowing about Noel just might be the thing that could bring him to the realization about what he did to you, to us, to countless other girls!" Rachel screamed throwing her arms out to her sides.

BV places a hand to her cheek with stunned eyes. "I," after a long pause she continued, "never mind. You're dad's a Death Eater?" BV asked in a timid voice.

"Yeah! I just found out too!" Rachel said annoyed the lowered her voice. "He killed his wife, Beeves, he killed my Aunt Carrie," she said slowly.

"I'm sorry," BV said quietly stretching her arm out to hug Rachel but then decided against it, knowing Rachel's dislike for touchy feely-ness. "I know where you're coming from, though, my brother and dad," BV said vaguely.

Rachel scooted away hoping that BV wouldn't get all touchy-feely, "Yeah, whatever, Reinheart," Rachel said coldly turning away form BV and crossing her arms slightly. "I have to go. I want to catch Dumbledore before dinner is over," Rachel said standing up.

"Yeah," BV said coolly remaining in her spot. "Whatever, thanks Rivers," she said grabbing her fallen bag.

"Don't thank me for anything Reinheart," Rachel spat. "I didn't help you with anything," she growled and strode around the corner and towards the headmaster's office.

BV sat there, she whispered to no one in particular, "You stopped." She dried her eyes then went back to the commons preparing for a new day and a new start. But not before evaluating the obvious and lingering on the past one more time. She went up to the dorms and settled into bed with a book and read it till all the other girls fell fast asleep. She then got up and sat on the ledge of the window in their room staring out into the moonlight until Cho woke up and interrupted her peace.

"BV? What are you still doing up?" Cho asked as she wrapped her tiny body in a pink fluffy dressing gown.

BV looked up at her, "just thinking." BV continued to stare out over the lake from her spot on the ledge gazing through the window. Cho could easily tell she had been thinking a little too long that night.

"Bout what?" Cho asked sitting down next to BV on the floor as she gazed out over the water. It reminded her of her moments with Cedric and her meeting Fleur.

"Just stuff." BV said absentmindedly gazing out over the lake.

Cho was uncomfortable with BV's tone, "BV? What kinda stuff?"

"Well, about the future, Noel's future. I'm not sure I can do this. At least not alone, yet. I've had the world handed to me on a silver platter, with that silver spoon trusted in my mouth at birth. I don't know how to pull this off all by myself." BV said honestly.

"You're already a great mom, you kept her, when most would not have done so." Cho said, "And you love her more than life itself, and would do anything to keep her safe. That's all that maters in the end."

"Yeah." BV said quietly. "But I need to be able to feed her, clothe her, give her everything she could ever want."

"Food, clothes, yes, but not everything she wants, she'll be spoiled. But you know, being so alone isn't a good thing for you. We need to get you a boyfriend."

BV catching on said, "Oh no you don't it was suppose to be the reverse, me hook you and Harry up, not visa versa."

"Who said anything about Harry?" Cho asked, "Besides, I didn't think you were into him!"

"I'm not." BV snapped defensively.

"Sure," Cho said smiling, "Anyway, why not? Andrea said you two are so cute when you kiss."

BV snarled, "Oh that's really not funny, Chang!"

"Sure it's not funny, but it sure as hell is really cute." Cho smirked hugging BV, "Oh, you know we love you BV Reinheart, and what would we do without you?"

"Nothing, you'd go on living." BV said as she drifted into thought again.

"Don't give up, on him, Reinheart, you have every opportunity to love him, I wasn't open to love when I found him." Cho said getting up to go back to bed. She lay down and stared at BV who had not moved, something told her BV was going to be doing some more thinking. Then Cho's eyes became heavy with sleep. The door opened about 20 minutes later and BV turned to see who was entering their dorm at such a god forsaken hour of the night. There stood Lauren Chang.

"BV! What are you doing up?" She hissed.

"What are you doing in our dorms at 2 in the morning?" BV asked back.

"I asked first." Lauren taunted childishly.

"Thinking, you?"

Lauren smirked, "Dumbledore then I wanted to tell Cho some good news."

"What kind of good news?" BV asked.

"Soi's engaged!" Lauren shrieked in a hushed whisper.

BV winced, "Lauren, I hate to burst your bubble, but Cho already knows. We've all known since before Christmas.

"How?"

"I dunno, sorry though." BV replied depressed that she had broken Lauren's little bubble.

Lauren went over to Cho's bed and plopped on it, "Hey girly! Wake up!" She hissed.

"Huh?" Cho said dazed. Then clearing up she saw her mother, "MOM!" She yelled, " What are you doing here?"

"Ah come off it Chang, knock it off!" Rhonda said waking up and hitting her lamp on.

Andrea woke up and her blonde hair frazzled, "Yeah it's like 2 in the morning!"

"Hi, Lauren." Marietta said groggily.

"Hi, Marietta." Lauren said sharply. Andrea came over and hugged Lauren before Lauren continued, " Cho, how did you find out about Soi's engagement before me?"

Cho smiled, "Soi told me back in November or so, she just told you?"

"YES!" Lauren hissed.

"I thought you knew because you were taking the summer off of the tour." Cho said.

"No, I knew Dumbledore was going to ask me to do some stuff."

Cho's eyes lit up, "What kinda stuff?'

"You'll find out Princess, go to bed."

"Okay." Cho responded as she started to go to sleep.

Lauren decided to leave. "Good night BV." Lauren said kissing BV's head as Cho fell fast asleep. Nite, Rhonda, and Aphrodite, Congrats on your wedding."

"Thanks," Andrea said as Lauren kissed the top of her head too. The girls slowly fell asleep one by one until BV was the only one still awake. She stared off into space until she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Cho was first up and saw BV had fallen asleep in the window. Cho smiled as she crawled out of her warm bed and wrapped BV in her blanket. The days passed and then the OWLS and NEWT's administrators came. BV was eerily calm about the massive test.

"How can you be so confident?" Andrea asked as she crammed for her Astrology exam that was to place a few nights later.

"If I can pass that Durmstrang final, I can pass anything!" BV said not bothering to look at her potions.

"Crazy!" Cho said shaking her head, "It's sad to think you're going to be valedictorian and not study your ass off to get there."

"Sorry, mate did I hear you right? Me valedictorian? What happened to you?" BV asked looking Cho over.

"Like I'm gonna beat you!" Cho said smiling, "You're just a pinch smarter than me."

"No I'm not." BV said, "You are just as smart as I am." Then the bell rang and the girls went off to face their first test. The test were everything BV and Cho had expected them to be and went on with very little excitement until Andrea's memorized Astrology test. They were seated in one of the classrooms on the same floor as the entrance to the Astrology tower. Andrea ran into the room and flung on the lights the second her test was over, "He's Dead! Dumbledore's dead!" Andrea shrieked as she entered her dorms. The seventh year astrology students were alerting their houses to the battle which had taken place as they were finishing their exams. A battle in which Dumbledore had lost his life. The worst was confirmed the next morning as the headline of the Daily Prophet and Minerva Mc Gonagall seated in the late headmaster's chair. She alerted the houses that classes and the rest of exams were canceled as well as that the funeral would be a days time. The girls had never sat so quietly in their dorms as they did that day. BV only broke the silence to get up and write to Professor De Anna. The girls fitfully fell asleep and awoke the next morning to a bright sun shinning through their windows. They began to get ready and the silence was broken by tiny Cho Chang sitting in front of her vanity.

"It still doesn't seem possible." Cho said softly as she tied her black hair back with a butterfly clip. She looked herself over in the mirror, 'two people two years, is it because of me?'

"Cho?" BV asked as she looked up at the Chinese girl from her bed.

Cho startled asked, "Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that BV."

"Are you alright?" Rhonda asked as she traded her sky blue top for a dark red blouse.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Cho asked putting on dark bronze eye shadow.

BV shook her head, "It's been a hard few years for you. First Cedric's death. Your break up with Harry, Soi getting married, Dumbledore's death."

"So?" Cho snapped, "I'm strong! Contrary to popular belief!"

BV shook her head, "No one is questioning your strength Cho, we already know you shine so brightly, but even some nights the stars shine and you can't see them so appears like they are refusing to shine."

"Okay, fine, I'm not okay, I'm still missing Cedric, I don't wanna let go." Cho said sobbing as she sat down, "Because I feel like if I hold on, I'm not forgetting him, he's not really dead."

"But, Cho, like Dumbledore told Harry, It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Sure, in your mind you were so happy and so ready to be his wife to be happy forever, but it didn't go that way. So you have to be extremely brave, walk away, but never forget. Besides he left a handprint on your heart, and you know that." Andrea said hugging Cho. The girls smiled even though today would be tough. BV was saddened she had sent word to Professor De Anna in hopes the owl would arrive in time. After a hardly eaten breakfast the Ravenclaw girls walked down to the school lawn. BV scanned in front of her for Professor De Anna.

"Looking for me?" A voice said behind BV grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the line. BV turned and saw Professor De Anna standing there.

"Yes, how are you." BV asked hugging her.

"It's been hard, I had to break the news to his nieces." De Anna said gesturing off to her side, where three of her good Vincentian friends stood tears streaming down their faces. "Go, they need someone." De Anna said following her eyes.

BV walked over, "Christy?" She said softly. Christiana Dumbledore looked up, she had dyed her hair since BV last saw her. It was now a dazzling shade of blonde.

"BV Reinheart, oh my god! It's been a while! Pity it's such a bad time for this meeting." She said drying her eyes with a lacy handkerchief.

"Yeah it is, I'm so sorry for your loss." BV said hugging Christiana.

"Me too, me too." Christy responded, "So how's your bad habit?"

"Totally kicked." BV said not wanting to go into detail with Christiana and was spared.

Another amused voice said, "Bless my soul, it's Bridgette Viktoria." BV turned to see Anna Dumbledore. She stood there the outfit clearly an American suit. Her black hair was pinned half up in a bun.

"Anna, you got tall." BV said admiring her friend's new found height.

"You gained weight." She said noting BV's hips. "You needed some, you were a twig."

"Thanks, appreciate that." BV said as she turned and saw little Aubriana Dumbledore. She stood in green stripped gauchos and a tank top with a ribbon in her cinnamon curly hair. She bore the most resemblance to her late uncle. "Aubrey come here, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, BV. How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm okay," BV said the words sounding odd to herself. "I'm okay." She said trying to assure herself.

"That's good, how's the little one?" She whispered into BV's ear.

"How'd you find out about that?" BV asked.

Aubrianna smiled, "Mike Davenport told me."

"I'll kill him I swear to God, I will. But since you asked, she is wonderful."

"look like you?"

"Exactly spitting image except for her eyes."

"Jed's huh?" She said growling under her breath.

"Unfortunately." BV said, "But she's getting so big, it's amazing."

"That's great I'll have to visit sometime we're spending the summer here before we go back to the states for our last year."

"Yeah, you guys are always welcome, that is until I get a place of my own, then only you are allowed to visit." BV teased.

"Well let us know." Aubrianna said as she walked over to join her sisters and take a seat near the front. BV sat feeling sadder than she had ever felt in her life, but the next night all the tears of sadness turned to tears of joy and accomplishment. It was Graduation for the class of 1997.

They walked in a very formidable group of individuals all in dark black robes with stoles of different colors. They stood on either side of the aisle as the graduates proceeded past them to their seats. At the end Cho and BV walked in front of Mc Gonagall. They took the stage and sat in their respective chairs as Minerva took her place at the podium.

"Good Evening, I am Professor Minerva Mc Gonagall. This year I was teacher of Transfiguration, and deputy headmistress. In the unfortunate events that have occurred, I have taken over the role of headmistress at these ceremonies in honor of late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." The crowd applauded with approval for Dumbledore and his works. But the sense of pain and suffering was still there as Mc Gonagall continued, "On a much lighter note, this evening I am proud to introduce to you the Ravenclaw Class of 1997." The graduated stood in their dark blue gowns with blue mortarboards and a bronze tassel. Cho caught BV's eye and winked as BV grinned back. They resumed their seats as Mc Gongall proceeded, "This has been quite a year and we will hear from two representatives of the class. The Valedictorian and Salutatorian of the Ravenclaw class and ironically enough the Hogwarts Class of 1997's Valedictorian and Salutatorian and will present a second speech to the whole class of 1997 at the end of this month." The crowd clapped and BV and Cho simply beamed. "As tradition the head of the Ravenclaw house will first address the house and then present the Valedictorian and Salutatorian to you. Professor Flitwick, if you please." Little tiny Professor Flitwick conjured some books to stand on behind the podium. He finally reached the top and began to speak.

"I apologize, I'm vertically challenged." The crowd chuckled, " The class of 1997, it's an incredible accomplishment today, you've reached that long awaited goal, struggled and excelled to get here, but you are here. Those long nights of studying for potions and all your other classes are over, you have met the challenge. It seems only yesterday we all sat down to talk about which ways you all wanted to go. Aurors to Med witches to Unspeakables to liaisons to charm breakers, to teachers. We talked about the challenges they provided and made a decision for your benefit." BV sat there and thought, _' no we made a choice for Noel's benefit, not mine.' _"I don't believe that anyone of you have not reached a goal. You may not have reached the goal you wanted but as Ovid said, "Shoot for the moon because even if you miss you will still land among the stars." You have all landed above the stars and in particular the two young ladies behind me are, no joke intended, shining examples of that. They also embody what traits the House of Ravenclaw was founded on. Wit and intellect. Wisdom and Character and of course Discernment and Fortitude. Of course each of the ladies have taken different paths to reach the goal like the rest of their class, but both have reached the pinnacle of success at Hogwarts. They have run faster and harder than any student we have had at Hogwarts thus far and both still remain good friends through their vigorous fight to prevail as valedictorian. But only one can be acclaimed as Valedictorian, the best of the best and at this time I would like to introduce the Valedictorian for the class of 1997." The crowd clapped as Flitwick lifted a hand to silence them.

" This year's valedictorian has quite a history. A transfer student from Vincentian Academy of Magic in America she skipped her fifth year and jumped into classes with the class of 1997 in their sixth year. She quickly excelled and started to really put pressure on our Salutatorian for that number one spot. We the teachers have seen a determination and pure enjoyment of learning in this individual. She has shown us that the greater the risk and challenge the greater the reward. Upon graduation she will receive a degree in Defenses Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms from Hogwarts. A certificate of completion in the study of Defenses Against the Dark Arts from Durmstrang Institute of Magic, a class reserved for elite ministry members and Durmstrang Honors students in their 8th year of study. From Vincentian Academy of Magic a degree in Dark Arts and Education as well as a full scholarship to Vincentian Academy's Graduate school where she will pursue a masters degree in Defenses Against the Dark Arts and Potions with hopes to study Arithmancy and Runes for a bachelors degree. In addition to classes the Valedictorian will be coming to teach back here at Hogwarts as the Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher. She is a native New Yorker, lives in Vienna Austria, is the daughter of Franz and Marlene Reinheart. I have the great honor of presenting to you Ravenclaw's class of 1997 Valedictorian, Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart." The crowd applauded and Marlene Reinheart beamed at her daughter who took the podium. BV pushed her bronze tassel out of her way as she opened her speech. She took a deep breath and began:

"I want to start my speech, by saying thank you. As you all know I transferred from Vincentian and was placed a year higher than my age. I was willing to bet that these last few years would have been miserable. But they weren't. Your children embraced me and made me feel more at home than I had in a long time.

Now to the class of 97. I know you will groan when I tell you I have a quote, but this one is really good, I promise. The speech I am using comes from another great man, Nelson Mandela. At his inaugural speech in 1994 he used the words of Marianne Williamson as found in her book: _A Return to Love: Reflections on the Principles of "A Course in Miracles,"_ which was published in 1992. Mandela was a man who also said, "Sometimes it falls upon a generation to be great, you can be that great generation." and of course, I may be bias, but I believe we are becoming that great generation. So for the class of 1997:

Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light, not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves, Who am I to be brilliant, gorgeous, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you not to be? You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so that other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine, as children do. We were born to make manifest the glory of God that is within us. It is not just in some of us; it is in everyone. And as we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others."

BV took a breath, "We as a class have proven we are so brilliant in our each individual way. Now we have arrived at a point in time when we must go our separate ways and show the world just how bright we can shine. So I say to you shine, shine like the sun, fly, fly high and fly away and don't forget to trust your instincts." BV finished the crowd erupted into cheers and screams. BV beamed as she went over to Mc Gonagall to shake her hand.

"Beautiful Choice, BV." She complimented as she took BV's hand.

"Thank you."

BV walked over to Flitwick who took her hand and shook it saying, "Congratulations Bridgette."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick." BV sat back down as Flitwick resumed his spot atop his books.

"Now for the Salutatorian. She, too is quite a story, the daughter of a very young and ambitious mother. She was instantly noted for her dancing skills from a young age. Then started all of the arts, singing, dancing, performing for many people. She has been honored by Beaubaxton School as a cantor for their graduations and a member of their honors chorus ensemble. It has been acclaimed that she has a voice that would make the angels in heaven cry. But she stands in most of the teachers minds as that crazy little Chinese girl who wouldn't stop grinning at the sorting ceremony her first day at Hogwarts. She showed us just how thrilled she was to hit and excel beyond the mark her mother had set so high for her when she went to Hogwarts herself. She is graduating with a honors degree in Potions and a degree in Herbology, Charms and Arithmancy." Someone whistled in amazement in the crowd. " She has been accepted into an apprenticeship program at Saint Mungo's Wizarding Hospital. She will be an apprentice in the field of pre-natal nursing this fall. She lives in London, is the daughter of Scott and famous wizarding lawyer, Lauren Chang. Without further ado, the Ravenclaw class of 1997's Salutatorian, Miss Cho Lily Li Chang." The crowd roared and BV was waiting to hear what Cho had to say. She knew Cho was ready to leave this place faster than anyone else in the class. She had a friend ready with a muggle open bed truck to go joy riding after the ceremony. But Cho started a little different than BV, Andrea and Rhonda had expected.

"Good evening to everyone, family and friends of the class of 97 and the faculty of Hogwarts. I want to take this opportunity to thank you for the blessings you have given to us, the 1997 Graduating Ravenclaw class. To the class: " Cho paused regaining composure,

"We've made it, we've reached the top of the mountain. Tonight is that chance you get every so often to look and see where you've come thus far and to look ahead and see what's left to be accomplished. We have a lot ahead of all of us, but we can make that difference. We are not alone, we have all our friends and family that have guided us thus far and the friends and teachers we have met here at Hogwarts. I would like it if you took a moment and thought about your favorite memory and then think about the first time you met everyone in our class. I bet your first impression quickly changed within months of knowing them right? Or they just proved your thoughts completely but then they show you a hidden side of themselves. Just remember these brilliant words of an Italian poet, "We do not remember days, we remember moments." Remember this moment, remember all those moments that made you who you are today and keep in mind all the moments to come. We are closing the chapter and we are saying goodbye to the best times of our lives thus far. And we are preparing to say hello to a new time of our life. Embrace these last few moments together and let go of the pain and hurt from the past, we're all leaving to go embrace the future. Good luck and good riddance!" Cho finished triumphantly as the class laughed and BV, Rhonda and Andrea smiled they knew it was coming. Cho turned around and she shook with Flitwick. Then when she reached Mc Gonagall she gave her a huge hug. She came back and smiled at BV, "We made it!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah we did." BV replied sadly, "It's over." Then the house song was played. The class of 1997 had chosen Green Day's Good Riddance. A Muggle song, BV had never heard of but Cho, Rhonda and Andrea had certainly heard of. The guitar started and Cho and BV stood up to lead the class out of the room into the ballroom for dinner. The song began it's lyrics and Cho sang: "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why." They could hear Rhonda singing with them, " It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right, I hope you had the time of your life." Andrea began singing with the rest of the class, "So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos and memories of dead skin on trial. Through what's worth it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you've had the time of your life."

Cho smiled and said, "yeah I did have the time of my life."

"Me too." BV said before singing the most repeated line in the song, "It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you've had the time of your life."

Rhonda whispered in their ears, "It's something unpredictable but in the end it's right. I hope you've had the time of your life."

Andrea grabbed BV around the neck, "It has been something unpredictable but in the end it's definitely right. I have had the time of my life." The girls laughed the rest of the way into the ball room and danced the night away after it.


End file.
